


Das Schlafende Nightmare

by Jamie_AizenKia500, SumiSprite



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Beauty ROTG Kink Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_AizenKia500/pseuds/Jamie_AizenKia500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSprite/pseuds/SumiSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black is tired. So tired of everything. So he decides to drinks Cupid’s famous Sleeping Beauty Draught, which puts one into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, the world is thrown into chaos and the Nightmare King is needed. Someone who loves the unlovable shade must give Pitch Black a True Love’s Kiss. And it does not help that the darker forces want Pitch Black to sleep forever….<br/>Pairing: Male OC/Pitch Black<br/>Beta: Sumi Sprite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Jamie Aizen and I am bringing my first ROTG fanfic to you. I'll be honest, its been a long time since I wrote fanfics and they were Yugioh and Bleach. Hopefully I can continue and improve.
> 
> Background Info for this Fic:
> 
> • Mother Nature is not Pitch’s daughter.  
> • Pitch was created by Manny  
> • This is all movie verse!  
> • Pitch was one of the first spirits to be created, before Sandman  
> • It was Manny, then Mother Nature, Father Time, Death, then Pitch.  
> • Manny and the Guardians are in charge of guarding children while Mother Nature and Father Time dictate the other Spirits and Life.  
> • There was another group that was on Earth before the humans and Spirits. We’ll get to that later.
> 
> This is a heavy OC fic, so if you do not like, please do not read and then flame/bash me. I will ignore you and let you steam in your words. However I do take constructive criticism and ideas to help improve my writing/fic.
> 
> The pairing is already set, so please don't ask me to make this a Blackice or Blacksand story. Later on in the year I will do fic with those pairing hopefully.  
> Thank you and Enjoy.

**Das Schlafende Nightmare**

_The Sleeping Nightmare_

* * *

 

 

**Pitch Black is tired. So tired of everything. So he decides to drinks Cupid’s famous Sleeping Beauty Draught, which puts one into a deep, eternal sleep. Unfortunately, the world is thrown into chaos and the Nightmare King is needed. Someone who loves the unlovable shade must give Pitch Black a True Love’s Kiss. And it does not help that the darker forces want Pitch Black to sleep forever….**

**Pairing: Male OC/Pitch Black**

 

_**This is my goodbye** _

_**But please don't say a word.** _

_**I don't exist, I can't be heard.** _

_**Each day is a new failure** _

_**Every trial is permissive** _

_**Every step I gain I only fall back faster** _

_**This is my goodbye** _

_**But please don't try to stop me** _

_**There is nothing left** _

_**There is nothing left** _

_**-Killswitch Engage** _

_**This Is Goodbye** _

 

_“All is calm in this eternal sleep, here grief forgets to groan and love to weep.”_

**Alexander Pope (1688-1744)**

* * *

 

 

 

Today was a wonderful day for Pitch Black.

Today was the day he will finally die.

Well… not die per se. As a spirit, it is very hard to eliminate an eternal entity, and even much more so the essence of fear. Many supposed they could though different means; exorcisms, cleansing, or a special weapon designed for spiritual warfare could destroy those of the spirit realm. This is, in actuality, not true. Spirits are almost eternal. The only thing that can kill them is their creator.

And Pitch Black knew that the Man in the Moon would never give him the death that he longed for. After a millennium of not hearing from him, of never receiving one word, one praise, the Nightmare King has had _**enough**_.

_**Enough of everything…** _

_**Enough of the failures.** _

_**Enough of the loneliness and isolation.** _

_**Enough of not being needed.** _

_**Enough of not being wanted, of being hated for something he was created to do.** _

After all this time, Pitch Black has finally come to admit that he was a mistake. An error, a blunder forced upon the world that could not see or fear him.

And Pitch is _tired…_

_Tired…_

_Tired_ of not finding someone who could **hold him without disgust**.

Who can give **words of worship and encouragement, not hatred.**

Who can **see him and tell him that he is needed and wanted.**

Who can **love him for him…**

* * *

 

Everyone knew that Eros was in charge of love and passion. His job was to help and encourage mortals (and sometimes Spirits) to find their mates. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Sometimes he led them to their soul mates or to a match made in hell. That’s how Eros (or Cupid as they call him nowadays) operates.

But what they didn’t know was that Eros had something that rivaled all his matchmaking prowess.

The Draught of Sleeping Beauty.

Eros has only used this remedy 4 times since his creation. He has limited sight on future couples, so this draught was created for those who had the ill misfortune of not being born far off from their soul mate’s time. The potion is said to delay death of the one who drinks the draught, only to be put them in an eternal sleep. Only the sleeper’s true love’s kiss can break the spell. Until then, the sleeper is put into a deep sleep full of sweet dreams. No Nightmares and not even Death himself can disrupt the spell. A thousand years of peaceful slumber…

* * *

 

 

_**So to reiterate… Today was a wonderful day for Pitch Black.** _

 

* * *

 

 

It had been 10 years, 3 months, and 13 days since the infamous Easter takeover.

Pitch Black sat before his tall ebony vanity hutch, preparing for his big day. His reflection showed a much paler version of himself. He prided himself on always having a healthy silver sheen of skin with thick black hair and eclipsed golden eyes.

But now…

He looked up into the mirror and sighed. His lovely skin was pale (a far cry from Frost’s natural pigmentation, but still…) and his orbs were a sickly shade of yellow. Dark circles made them seem sunken as his lack of sleep was made obvious on his face.

For the first time in years, he will get the rest he deserved.

When the Nightmares dragged him into his lair, they began feeding on their former master. Pitch created them with the exact behavioral habits of wild horses. There was one chief, one taskmaster, and he was it. He was pack leader and he controlled where the Nightmares went and who to attack. The alpha male…

Until his defeat upset the balance…

Quickly, they turned on him.

At that time his fear of abandonment was the only food source, but slowly they begin to draw out his other fears. It didn’t help that Guardians, along with Manny, had sealed all the bigger entrances to his lair, including the main one in Burgess. The Nightmares were stuck there with him, only eating and sleeping during the years that they were trapped. These routine feedings had ruined and decimated what little sanity was left in the former Nightmare King. He couldn’t sleep for fear of his mutated Nightmares, nor was he strong enough to fight them off. They twisted his memories, making monsters out of every person he knew – from the Guardians, to the neutral Mother Nature herself. Pitch could rarely tell from what was real from his horrid fantasy. He rarely had any peace, let alone a moment of brief sanity.

Which led him to a rather desperate solution.

As one of the oldest spirits on Earth, Pitch had heard of the famous Sleeping Beauty Draught long ago. A drink that can give a thousand years of sleep. Many times, when things seemed to get particularly bad, he toyed with the idea of drinking the draught just to get some rest. But the Nightmare King always talked himself out of it. He felt that he didn’t have it of that bad, it couldn’t possibly get any worse, right?

Well, it did get worse.

It took time and planning, but finally when the Nightmares had finished feeding from him and went to take a power nap, Pitch gathered what was left of his energy and sunk into the shadows, reappearing in a familiar place.

Cupid’s palace…

He had been here a few times to talk to Cupid. They weren’t exactly friends, but sometimes business associates. When it came to love, fear also played a large part in the matters of the heart; especially for those who feared unrequited love. Sometimes Cupid would ask Pitch to spread a little bit of fear to help the two (or in certain cases, more) people to admit their affections.

Pitch knew the palace inside and out, so he knew exactly where Cupid kept the special draught. It was always in the large, vault-like room next to Cupid’s office. The floor had a variety of pillows in different shades of red, the potion itself stood upon a pedestal in the back of the room. It was a massive, clear vase filled with red liquid, and inside were gelled hearts floated up and down like bubbles in a lava lamp.

Pitch was lucky that everyone was too busy to notice a shadow scaling across the walls and floors. He managed to reach the room and take the draught before he could pass out from exhaustion. It had become harder and harder to control his shadows, and the only reason he could travel via his shadows on this occasion was because he had been saving little bits of energy and Nightmare sand. Pitch quickly returned back to his lair, with no one the wiser.

Which had led him to here.

Pitch was dressed in his favorite outfit; a black long robe a crimson lining inside and billowing gold lined sleeves. Gauntlet sleeves made a lighter material crept up his forearms and up the backs of his hands, ending in elegant points. It had a high collar that was lined with gold, matching gold plated shoulder guards. He was also wearing his gold plated torque necklace and a matching golden belt around his waist. This outfit of his was special. It was the outfit he was wearing when he was ‘born’. The golden belt and collar came later though, for they were gifts…

_Gifts from a friend…_

_A friend who could have been more…_

_A friend who use to looked at him without hate or fear…_

_A friend who no longer needed him…_

_Who had not seen him in almost a thousand years…_

Pitch shook his head, “No, there is no time for that. I’m so close...” The Nightmares would soon awaken and he wanted – no, needed to be in a deep slumber before then. He quickly pulled out an envelope, with the words ‘To Whom it May Concern’ scrawled on it from his bedside drawer and placed it on top of the dresser. He had written a lengthy letter explaining his actions and why he had done so. It was the least Pitch could do for Cupid; he had a feeling the cherub would be cross with him for stealing his draught.

The Nightmare King then reached for the massive draught and began walking toward his queen size bed. It had two black pillows with a burgundy comforter, soft and hardly ever used due to his inability to sleep anymore. Pitch quickly began making himself comfortable on his bed before pulling the stopper from the top.

A smell wafted through the air, sending Pitch into distant memories of ocean waves, a smooth voice and pale hands. He quickly snapped himself out of his wistful daydream. Pitch took a deep breath and took the first sip.

It hit his stomach hard. It was like a rock had dropped straight in his stomach, causing his breath to come out in hard huffs through his nose.

Pitch almost stopped to gasp for air, but pushed himself forward until the bottle was empty. He dropped the vase on his nightstand as his body began to fall under the effects of the sleeping draught. His legs trembled for a moment before he lost all feeling in them. The same went for his arms and areas of his torso. The only thing that seemed to be still be relatively alive or with feeling was his lungs and the steady beat of his heart. Pitch slowly slid his head onto his pillow, struggling to keep his eyes open.

He heard a loud neigh that echoed about the caverns. The Nightmares were awakening. They would soon start looking for him to sate their disturbing appetite.

**_‘Too late, you monsters…’_ **

And Pitch Black finally closed his eyes for the final time as he listened to the telltale sound of hooves marching towards him…


	2. Stop This World, I Want to Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is amiss among the humans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry this took a while to upload. Between the kids, final exams, and trying still to find an internship; life has been hectic. To make it up, you now have two (yes count them) two updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**  
**

**_Awaken …_ **

_It was the first thing he hears as his eyes open to the darkness. He blinked a couple of times before his eyesight began to focus. He breathed his first breath of piney air that had a hint of….something. He looked around and realized he was alone._

_No….wait_

_Not alone._

_Someone spoke._

_His eyes closed as a bright yet calm light shone down near the glade he was lying in. It took him a couple of tries to get used to the appendages that held him up, but soon he began to walk toward the light. At first he was scared, for it was an unknown thing to him._

_And yet something told him to come closer, that the light will not hurt him. He unsteadily crept closer and closer until he was in the light. He looked up, and gazed in awe. A circular object hung on a black canvas._

* * *

 

**_I see the moon,_ **

**_The moon sees me_ **

**_The moon sees somebody I want to see_ **

**_So, God bless the moon and God bless me_ **

**_And God bless the 'Somebody' I want to see_ **

* * *

 

Jack Frost was in a conundrum.

The Guardian of Fun was baffled.

He was bamboozled.

As Jack watched another child be picked up by the paramedics and rush to the hospital, Jack sat on a branch and scratched his head.

 _‘What in Manny’s name is going on?’_ he thought.

The frost sprite leaped down and landed with bare feet upon the snow covered ground. He stared at the broken sled which a few minutes ago was whole and sliding down a hill carrying a happy nine year old boy. A nine year old boy who was unfortunately going too fast and may now be dying, or already dead. Jack felt tears slowly falling from his blue orbs, but quickly wiped them away.

“This is happening too much. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” He muttered.

_Fifty years…_

It has been fifty years since he took the Guardian’s oath and became a protector of children. It took a while and things did start to have a rough start. But Jack Frost finally had believers. The children from Burgess did unfortunately grow up, but they always believed in him and spread stories around about the famous Jack Frost. He had a family (granted they were a completely different set than he ever thought he could be with), he was finally someone in Manny’s eyes. Everything was perfect…

_‘Or so I thought…’_

It was little things at first. Children running into the streets without looking, eating and drinking things they weren’t supposed to, mouthing off to figures of authority. Everyone was saying that kids will be kids and at that time, it was far and few. But as two years turned into seven, the situations began to get worse. Children began to turn into spoil brats and disregard any and all safety. Many were getting into avoidable accidents and dying left and right.

And then the adults began to act strangely. Because of the situation with the children, parents were either depressed or miserable. They spent their days in angry fits, which caused panic, distrust and hatred. Crime rates began to increase, which led to people literally destroying each other. No one wanted to have fun anymore.

These events even began to affect the spirit world itself. Last time he visit North, Jack noticed that there was a lack of lights in the Eastern European countries. Between North America and European alone, there was always a high volume of children who waited for Santa’s gifts. When asked, the Cossack simply replied, “I have no idea. “

Even Toothaina and Bunnymund were having difficulties with children either demanding more quarters for their tooth or simply not being surprise at finding eggs. Sandy was having a tough time giving out dreams because most no longer had the imagination or the childlike delight for him to grasp and mold into good visions.

Other spirits were also complaining about the mortals who were suffering or causing problems, which in turn was causing the spirits to weaken. A half a century of misery, disappointments, and failures. The winter sprite kicked the little snow mound in front of him before calling the wind to take him to the North Pole. There was an important meeting today with the others. Hopefully they could sit down and discuss their plan of action for this situation.

 ** _Before all of the lights go out_** …

* * *

 

“I thank you for coming on such short notice…”

The Guardians of Childhood all nodded their heads as an apprehensive North began the meeting. They were all seated in the globe room with North standing at the front of the table. Tooth was on his right with a worried look on her face. Her little fairies fluttered around her in response to her gnawing on her bottom lip. Jack Frost was sitting on the back of a chair as he stared at North, with Bunny twirling his boomerang in his big paws in a nervous habit. The only one who seemed at all calm was Sandy. But that was because he had a sleepy look on his face.

“As you know, past decades or so have been showing…eh some drastic problems and-“

“Cut the bullshit, North! This is isn’t a Bloody business meeting.”

“ASTER!”

**Smack!**

“Ouch! Dangit Tooth!”

North shook his head with a sigh. He lifted up his hands to try to calm everyone down. Jack unfortunately was giggling up a storm and Sandy was raising his hands, trying grab everyone’s attention. Tooth and Bunny were almost coming to blows.

**BANG!**

It got quiet as everyone turned to North, who was holding a silver pistol that was pointing straight in the air, smoke coming from the muzzle. “We are finished, da?” he stated. Everyone nodded…well, except Jack who, began to open his mouth. “And no Jack, you may not have my pistol.”

“Darn…” Jack said as he snapped his fingers.

North quickly put his gun back in its holster at his side. Then he sighed again and looked at everyone.

“It must be serious if you’re bring out the big guns, North.” Jack commented.

“Yes, Jack. It is. As I was saying, children are either not believing or becoming greedy. They are also dying or getting injured. Just today I lost ten lights in Asia alone. A couple of days ago, thirty in North America and Africa.” North said.

Bunny rubbed the back of neck, “Yeah, the same with me. The little ankle biters just pick up eggs but aren’t excited. There not happy or surprised anymore. The kiddies are almost like zombies now, mate.”

“And the children keep knocking out teeth that aren’t ready to come out. They are running around with gaps in their mouths. It’s so horrible!” Tooth exclaimed as she wrung her hands.

“Not to mention so many getting into accidents and just losing all common sense. And don’t even get me started on the adults,” Jack groaned. “They’re crazier than the children!”

 _Do you think it is Pitch Black?_ Sandy questioned.

“Nyet. At first, I thought so. But I checked all big entrances of Pitch’s home. They are sealed and I heard the Nightmares still in the caverns. If they can’t get out, he shouldn’t either.” North said.

Bunny cracked his paws together, “Well that’s good. That wuss will be asking for an arse kicking if he was.”

“What about Manny? Does he know what’s going on?” asked Jack.

The Guardians have yet to hear from the Man in the Moon since the Easter disaster five decades ago. Jack had asked how to talk to Manny, only for North to reply that when Manny is ready to talk, he will call them. “Nyet, he has not contacted me. Every night for fifty years, I have been looking at the sky. Not so much as a moonbeam. Which is why I have something important to tell.” North said, looking sad.

“North, what is it?” Tooth asked. The Russian sighed and closed his eyes. “Mother Nature and Father Time will be conducting a meeting tonight at the Summit…”

Everyone gasped.

No spirit has seen the custodians of earth in several centuries. They were a powerful duo with Mother Nature a force to be reckon with and Father Time a complicated man. They usually did not interfere with other spirts and only showed themselves when dire situations demanded their presence. And even then, you did not want them meddling in such affairs.

“North, you can’t be serious. Is the situation that bad that they need to be involved? We haven’t seen them since the World Wars!” exclaimed the tooth fairy.

 _This is very bad. Why now?_ Spelled the Sandman.

North rubbed his Naughty tattooed arm. “Извини́те. But what is happening right now is not just affecting us, but entire spirit realm. Spring delivered the summons and said that all spirits must attend. No exceptions. We will leave in thirty minutes, da?”

As everyone began to prepare to leave, Jack was filled with excitement, dread, and an ill sense of foreboding. He has never met Father Time or Mother Nature, only heard about their awesome power. Granted they sounded like two people that you didn’t want to cross. Hopefully if anyone will be able to fix…whatever was wrong with the mortals, it should be the all-powerful Mother Nature and Father Time.

***********

The six foot four Spirit of Love was stressed.

Eros slowly strolled down the marble hallway, lost in thoughts. He ran his left hand through his long, pink striped blond hair, his blue eyes hardening at the knowledge that rattled his brain. His right hand jingled the keys in the pocket of his black pants, before leaving to unclip his white tie that laid against his red button-down dress shirt. He sighed as he pocketed the object before coming to a stop.

Ever since humanity began its downward spiral into insanity, Eros and his cherub helpers had been working overtime trying to spread affections and love around. But unfortunately, people were just too damn stubborn. No one was saying ‘I love you’ anymore and fondness and caring was at an all-time low.

Humans were still having sex because it was an instinct to mate. But instead of being a stress reliever, the act that was as old as time itself was causing heartache and pain. Everyone got off but no one got on the love train.

Frankly, it was making Eros pull out his hair.

The Lord of Love sighed and pulled out his keys and eyed the red door in front of him. He had promised himself that he wasn’t going to use the Sleeping Beauty draught after the last disaster, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So far, no one was finding their soul mates, and that was throwing hinges in future lives. Eros unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the big red room, his eyes automatically going to the pedestal where the draught should rest.

His breath stopped short.

_What the…_

_It’s gone._

_It’s gone._

_Why was it gone?_

He’s the only one with the keys.

_It should be **herehereherehere** …._

Eros took large steps all the way to platform, his eyes widening as he beheld the empty space. He stopped and carefully placed his hand on the red pillow.

‘So I wasn’t hallucinating. It’s really gone’ he thought dumbly.

Eros grit his teeth and closed his eyes. There was no telling when or how long ago the draught was taken. Only a few spirits knew about the draught and they have been sworn not to touch it. Eros pulled his hand back, only to stop. His face procured a curious look as he rubbed his fingertips together.

“This feels like sand…” he muttered.

Eros looked back at the crimson pillow and his eyebrows shot up his forehead in surprise. There were small piles of black sand just lying upon the pillow. Frowning, he grabbed a handful of it and held up to his face. It felt and looked like dream sand. But it didn’t have the bubbly cheerfulness of the Sandman. It was something darker. Something that just had a taste of fear…

_**Fear…** _

Eros looked from his hand and stared at the wall, his mind racing so fast that he almost didn’t hear one of his helpers call his name.

“Lord Eros, it is time for the meeting at the summit.”

The man turned his head and yelled, “I’ll be coming in a minute!” Eros turn his head back toward the pillow. He then quickly took out a large baby blue handkerchief from his pocket and carefully scooped the sand into it. He wrapped it up and placed it back into his pocket. He turned quickly and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

_He looked up at the big thing in the sky with such an expression on his face. The moonbeam shining down on him filled him with such warmth, such feeling…_

_**Such love.** _

_He blinked a couple times in curiosity and tilted his head._

_**Pitch Black…** _

_He looked around when he heard the voice. He then looked back at the object in the sky as the moonbeam’s light grew brighter._

_**Your….name…is…Pitch Black, my child.** _

_He blinked a couple more times and then…. **Pitch Black smiled.**_

* * *

 

**_I see the moon,_ **

**_The moon sees me_ **

**_The moon sees somebody I want to see_ **

**_So, God bless the moon and God bless me_ **

**_And God bless the 'Somebody' I want to see_ **

* * *

 

Footnotes:

• Извини́те-I’m Sorry(informal)


	3. Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ill-fated meeting at the Summit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update. Enjoy!!!

 

* * *

 

The Summit

Home to Mother Nature and Father Time.

Many spirits rarely visited The Summit;not unless summoned at least. No one wanted to visit the harsh yet eccentric power couple. To have them even visit you was rather frightening visitation. Mostly because said visitations usually consisted of the nature and time spirit demoting or completely stripping the spirit in question of their duties. So far the Guardians of Childhood (minus Jack) had managed to stay under the radar of the couple. They only met Mother Nature once, and that was enough even for the friendly group.

The Guardians stepped out of the portal from North’s Workshop and into the foyer. Jack's eyes scanned the room in awe. Seven pearl color pillars on his left and right lined the shiny marble floor. The hallway's walls were lined with ivy and narcissus that started from the front of the foyer, leading all the way to a golden filigree onyx door. Standing next to the door was a small green-headed girl with blue eyes waiting patiently for the Guardians to reach her.

"Hello. My name is April Showers. The meeting will start in just a few short minutes. Please come in." she said as she grabbed the gold handle and pulled open the door.

"We must be the last ones…" Tooth said as she fluttered in through the doorway. North came next, along with Bunny. Sandy gave Jack a small smile before he walked through. Jack took one deep breath before went through the doorway himself.

* * *

 

Mother Nature was truly a sight to behold.

She was a tall woman with a straight posture of royalty. Her red hair flowed down her back as she stood before her subjects in a majestic stance. Her golden dress was wrapped tightly around her body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"I thank you for coming here tonight at such short notice," she said, her silky voice flowing across the room, “We are dealing with an important crisis. As you know, the balance is slowly deteriorating, and many spirits are weakening. Meanwhile, mortals are destroying the natural order. There have been less births yet more deaths. Wars have been rearing their ugly heads, and even worse, the world is slowly deteriorating."

Many gasps echoed around the marble chamber as the spirits began whispering around themselves. Nature continued, "As you can see, Father Time will be a little late but-"

"No dear, I am finally here." A short, tan man wander into the room with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. His white leather shoes clacked on the linoleum floor as he walked over to Mother Nature's side. Father Time was half her height, yet he too demanded obedience and respect.

"I apologize for being late my lady, but certain events demanded my attention. The mortals have finally taken up arms and declared WWIII." He said.

Outcries bellowed in the chambers. The spirits remembered the last major world war. So much innocent lives taken, many spirits became MIA during and after the wars.

**"SILENCE!"**

Mother Nature's command echoed through the room, and it had the desired effect. She turned toward Father Time and looked into his eyes, "What was the event that sparked this?"

"A bombing of the UN, many leaders were there and unfortunately there were barely any survivors. Many countries are calling up to arms and preparing to storm each other." He said.

"And you couldn't foresee this happening?" she angrily asked.

Father Time was quiet for a moment before looking at her. Staring her dead in the eyes, he answered with a soft, "No."

Mother Nature's eyes widened. Father Time has never failed in that aspect. His sight was always accurate and rarely gave any trouble. For it to fail now...

"Mother Nature. Father Time. I apologize for being tardy, but I must discuss something with you in private. It is an emergency."

* * *

"Hey, who's the walking Adonis?"

Bunny smacked Jack on the back of his head."Oi you dingo. That's Cupid, or as he sometimes goes by, Eros. Show some respect."

"Oww. Damn it Bunny…” groaned Jack, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He looked back at the blond, pink-stripe haired man as he approached Mother Nature and Father Time in quick steps. "I thought he would be…umm well-"

"Short and baby looking?" Tooth said. "He sometimes uses that form when he goes out for his work, but this is his true form."

Jack looked toward the front as Cupid - or Eros - quietly talked to the powerhouse couple.

Father Time, while listening, did a strange thing though. It was subtle yet Jack could have sworn that Father Time was looking at the Guardians. "Hey, North. I think Father Time is-"

"Looking at us? Da, I believe so too." North answered cautiously.

Tooth began wringing her hands nervously as Sandy began to form  question. 'What do you think is going on?'

Bunny grumbled, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Mother Nature finally looked up and waved Eros to the side, "It would seem that I have called this meeting too early. I would ask that we would reconvene in two days. If you cannot make it, send one of your helpers in your stead. But you better have a good excuse for missing this meeting."

"You are all dismissed…except the Guardians. Please stay behind." Father Time added.

The room got quiet as the different spirits tried to leave the room without looking in the five Guardians' direction.

"Holy shit, what did we do now?" Bunny exclaimed quietly as he watchd the room quickly empty out.

"Now Aster, be calm my friend. Maybe they be needing our help with certain problems," North said as he pulled his beard.

"Well, let’s not keep them waiting." The Guardians all but ran to the front as Eros stood off to the side. Soon all but the Guardians, the Lord of Love, Mother of Earth and Master of Time had left the Sanctuary. Jack was surprised to find himself sweating under the gaze of Mother Nature and Father Time themselves.

"We ask you to stay because Eros believes that he may have found the source of the chaos afflicting this world," Mother Nature began, "There is a person who was not here tonight that you have dealt with more than any other spirit in this realm, and you will be helping Eros with finding him." Sandy formed question and exclamation marks above his head and pointed to himself and the other Guardians. "I will allow Eros to tell you.” Mother Nature said as she conjured a tree stump to sit upon as she gestured for Eros to continue.

"Thank you, Mother Nature." Eros then turned toward the Guardians and began his story. "As you know, I control the business of falling in love. I make sure that mortals and sometimes spirits find a mate to settle down with," Eros then turned around to look at the marble wall and sighed, "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Very few spirits know about it and I would like to keep it that way. So I want your word that this secret will not pass from your lips or sand," Eros quickly said as he looked at Sanderson, "And into the ears of another."

Jack and Bunny looked at North, who nodded at Tooth and Sandy and then at them, "We swear." Eros turned back to them and nodded, "Good." Then he sighed and closed his eyes. "What do you know of the story, Sleeping Beauty?"

Of all things that Jack expected, that question was furthest from his mind. "The fairytale? The one about a princess pricking her finger and sleeping for a hundred years, waiting for true love's kiss?"

"Yes, that one," Eros answered with a roll of his eyes, "Except it is no fairytale."

Tooth gasped, "How can that be? Humans can't sleep that long unless...” she turned and looked to Sandy who, was shaking his head and waving his hands.

Eros shook his head. "No, the Sandman had nothing to do with it. In my early years, I noticed that many humans were getting married just for marriage’s sake. Most dream of being with their soul mate, but accept their fate. I didn't like this, so with the permission of Father Time and Mother Nature, I created the Sleeping Beauty potion."

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me that-"

"Please Frost, let me finish," Eros interrupted as he began to pace back and forth. Mother Nature's eyes followed the obviously distressed Lord of Love while Father Time stood with an amused smile on his face. "As I was saying, I created this draught to put the drinker into a deep sleep. Death cannot touch them, nor sickness or disease, not even Time. Basically their bodies are frozen at that point of consumption. The only thing that can break the spell is true love's kiss."

All the Guardian's eyes were very wide as they took in the information. Sandy then formed a question mark, then a numerical sign along with a picture of a potion bottle.

"I have only used it a couple of times. The first two people were fine. Within fifty years, they both were awakened by their soul mates. Unfortunately, the next one was a disaster. It was after this, that I had to change the potion a little."

"May I ask what happened?” North asked.

Eros narrowed his eyes as he stopped pacing, " **No** , you may not."

Bunny scowled, "Oi, he was just asking a question…"

"And I was just answering, so shut your trap, rabbit."

Before Bunny could say anything else, Tooth placed her hand over his mouth and quickly spoke, "This is great and all, but what does this have to do us?"

Eros quirked his mouth as he stared at the Guardians. Then he slowly reached into his pocket and brought out a crumbled up baby blue handkerchief. He held it in the palm of his hand and began to peel back the cloth. "Earlier, I was going to use the potion on someone who I thought would desperately need it. Unfortunately, when I came to get the bottle, it was gone. All that was left on the pedestal was this."

Finally, Eros finished peeling the handkerchief back to reveal...black sand. "At first I thought it was the Sandman until I touch it. It held a feeling of...fear."

"That's Pitch Black's sand!" exclaimed Jack.

"I had thought so. Unfortunately, I couldn't confront him because the openings to his lair were closed. Do you know anything about that?" Eros asked nonchalantly.

"Well, we did seal his major entrances after our fight with him fifty years ago…" Tooth said as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You did what?" Mother Nature asks quietly. The Guardians all froze as her voice echoed through the room, despite it’s quiet tone. They watched as she stood up, her face blank yet her eyes fiery with rage.

"Mother Nature, please you must understand-" "Nicholas St. North, did you or did you not imprison a fellow spirit?" Mother Nature hissed.

"Answer her quickly and truthfully, Guardians." Said Father Time.

"He was scaring the little ankle biters and giving them nightmares. He attacked us, trying to get his power back!" the giant rabbit exclaimed.

"So instead of alerting Mother Nature or myself, you lot allowed yourselves to act as jury, judge and executioner. Not even thinking about how this would affect the world in general," Father Time stated without an ounce of question in his tone.

"But Father Time, what Pitch Black represents would not help the world, especially not the children." Tooth said as she began to wring her hands again.

"Is that what you think? Because last I checked, your titles are Guardians of Childhood, not Custodians of Earth. You do not know how things are run!" Mother Nature screamed.

"As much as I want to see the Guardians finally get theirs, we are on the deadline my dear." said Father Time as looked at his nails.

Mother Nature slowly calmed down and closed her green eyes, "Fine. But we will discuss this on a later date." She then opened her eyes and looked at the Guardians, "You will open the entrances and bring Pitch Black here. You will not do anything to him nor say anything to him. The only person who is in charge is Eros."

Eros sighed and shook his head toward her, "Yes, Mother Nature…" He looked toward the Guardians, "Let's go."

"Wait one moment, Eros. I'm sending one more person with you just in case," Father Time said as he pulled out a small onyx hourglass filled with white sand from his pants pocket. Mother Nature's eyes widened, "Father, are you sure you want to bother him?"

"I am very sure, darling. I trust Eros, but not the Guardians." Father Time looked up at the group with disappointment on his face. Then he smirked.

"Besides, Death will be willing to help in this situation…"


	4. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Eros and the Guardians await Death's arrival. From there, they journey into the Nightmare King's domain, only to find a horrible discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize that I am late with this chapter. Between classes, the completed internship, personal family matters, and my children, I actually had writer's block for this story. Hopefully, it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoy it. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go watch Life After People episodes.

 

The tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

Eros stood off to the side of the broken bed that stood over the tightly closed main entrance to the Nightmare King’s lair. Both of his eyes were shut, as if he was asleep.

But Jack knew better.

Following the embarrassing dismissal from both Mother Nature and Father Time, North pulled out a snow globe. Allowing the portal to form, the Guardians and Eros himself stepped through and entered the forest that rested outside of Burgess. They quickly trekked through the woods, neither looking nor talking to each other. They finally arrived within several minutes, with dread in the pits of their stomachs. The Guardians stared at the broken wooden bed frame for what seemed like a lifetime.

"We will wait for Lord Death to arrive before you unseal the entrance." Eros finally spoke after a minute or two of silence.

"Eros, I don't think-," began Tooth.

"That's Lord Eros to you, and you don't think what?" Eros spoke angrily.

"I think she’s trying to tell you that we’d rather get this done and over with." Bunny growled.

Eros narrowed his eyes, "That's too damn bad. We're waiting for him whether you like it or not. Besides, it has been 50 years since anyone has been down there, and we don't know the situation."

"Pitch's probably sitting there laughing his frickin' arse off. Which is why we need to go down and figure what the hell he's doing!" Bunny snapped.

Eros shook his head and smirked, "This is why Mother and Father put me in charge. We don't know the whole story and you fools will just make everything worse...like you usually do."

Sandy's eyes widened and he began sanding question mark symbols.

"Never you mind, Sandman. Just be quiet and wait." The Lord of Love then closed his eyes and that ended the conversation.

That was 15 minutes ago, and unfortunately Jack was bored. He wanted to run off and make a snowman, but one look from Eros told him that he was not in the mood for any tom foolery. Each Guardian was either sitting or leaning against the trees. Not a word was spoken.

Which was making Jack miserable, for he had so many questions. So he crept quietly to North, who was leaning against the tree with his head down, and poked him in the gut.

The Cossack looked up at him, "Jack, is everything alright?"

The winter sprite rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I was wondering…what's Lord Death like? He's sounds...powerful."

North quirked his mouth to the side and then released his breath, "Supposedly he is the most powerful spirit in realm...third to Mother Nature and Father Time. He decides when you die and how. I have only met him once and he is… cruel. Lord Death is someone who you do not want to cross."

"Aww, such sweet things you say about me, Nicholas St. North."

Both Jack and North jumped, the latter pulling his sword out to strike at his unseen opponent. Only for said opponent to grab the weapon in his pale right hand.

"You must be truly fearless to try and strike Lord Death down. But then again, you Guardians wouldn't know what true fear is.”

The Guardian of Wonder quickly pulled his sword away as if it were on fire and returned it to his belt.

"Lord Death. I see you are still the same." North pulled Jack closer to him as he if expected Death to take a bite out of the youngest Guardian.

"Jack, this is Lord Death. Lord Death, this is-"

"Yes, yes I know. Jack Frost. The newest Guardian of Childhood." Death said.

Jack unfortunately could not say anything in his defense. He just could not stop staring at the mysterious man.

He was as tall as North yet because of the black cloak, he could not see the rest of his body nor his form. The cloak was fasten with an object around his neck, the item shaped in a trinity blade. It was Death's face that held Jack's fascination. It was an ivory mask that covered his entire face from chin to the top of his head. There were four line vents across the front part where his nose would be. There were no eyes or mouth openings, and yet the person behind it spoke clearly and was able to see who was in before him.

"Lord Death. You're finally here," Eros said as he and the others approached the lethal spirit. The Lord of Love quickly grasped Death's outstretch arm in a tight grip with the other doing the same.

"Lord Eros, it has been awhile. How is business so far?"

"Terrible. It's just sex, sex, sex with these mortals. I ask you, where's the love?" Eros pulled his hand back, looking at Death as an old friend. The towering spirit then turned to face the other guests.

"Well, well, do my eyes deceive me?" Death said, his voice sounding amused, “The Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Kangaroo all together."

Sandy pouted while Tooth flew in front Aster who was raising his fist towards the tall Specter. North shook his head at Bunny, encouraging him to step back.

"Lord Death, please. We are on a deadline." Eros said, trying to get everyone back on task.

Death turned towards the broken bed frame. He walked toward it only to stop at the entrance. His head turned back toward North’s direction.

"Really, this is why I was called? Eros, why am here dealing with... whatever is going on between the infamous Pitch Black and the Guardians?” he droned.

"Unfortunately, Mother Nature and Father Time deem it necessary that you accompany us. They do not trust the Guardians to deal with a delicate situation in the right manner," Eros said as he strolled past the Guardians and topped at Death's side, "I recently found out that Pitch has... acquired my famous Sleeping Beauty elixir and I must have it returned to me."

"...why don't you admit it was stolen by the bastard…" Bunny grumbled under his breath.

Death and Eros continued speaking, as if they had not heard the Guardian of Hope, but North gave a disappointed look at his companion.

"Bunny, please." Tooth said as she placed both hands on the rabbit's shoulder. He pushed her away harshly and answered in a hushed voice.

"You know this is bullshit! We're treated like we're the bad guys when we are trying to protect the world from scum like Pitch Black. I am sick of it. Ever since we became Guardians, we have been justifying our actions against Spirits who don't even know us."

Jack look questionably at Bunny _'What does he means?'_

"As much as I love listening to you Guardians mutter to yourselves like maniacs in the crazy house," Death interrupted, “I have better ways to spend my time. So get over here, undo the enchantment and let's get the boogeyman."

North sighed and walked towards the broken bed frame. The others followed, only to stop, surrounding the entrance. Each Guardian held out their right hand while North's left hand pulled out a dagger from his coat pocket. He quickly slit his palm, closing the fist as he passed the blade to Sandy. Each Guardian slit their palms and closed their fists, waiting for the next one to finish. Finally, they held their bleeding fists over the bedframe and let one drop of blood each hit the bedframe. It glowed brightly and black heavy chains appeared in a flash. Then they groaned and crumbled into the ground.

North pulled out some gauze and begin wrapping it around his hand before bandaging the others. Death stepped up to bedframe and flicked his hand, making the bedframe move five feet away from the hole. He turned his head at the others.

"Well, shall we enter the boogeyman's lair?"

****

Jack stared at the cold golden globe which was Pitch Black's. The last time he was here, there were a few lights here and there. Now there was barely any. The winter sprite touched the globe, only to pull back from the cold surface. He couldn't stop staring at the lights even as the others behind him were arguing.

"We're not splitting up," Tooth argued as she fluttered near North. Eros rolled his eyes as he stood next to Death.

"We do not have time to look through each cavern one by one. It would be better if we separated. We would cover more ground much faster." Death spoke as he begin heading towards one of the openings.

"And what would happen if we encounter Black on our search and he's mad as a snake?" Bunny questioned as he stood next to Sandy.

Death stopped and turned toward the towering rabbit, "You protect yourself or give a very loud, dying scream. I'll be able to hear it." Death turned and gave them a wave as he walked through the entrance of a cavern.

Eros shook his head and walked over to another cavern, "I believe everyone should go in pairs. Tooth and North will head one way, Aster and Sandman will go the other way while Jack Frost and I will conduct our search that way." Eros said as he pointed to a stairway leading downstairs.

Jack turned when he heard his name, "Wait, what?

Bunny quickly hopped over in front of their young friend as if guarding him from the Lord of Love, "Wait, why is Jack with you?"

Eros looked at Aster with mock smile, "Because out of everyone here, I believe he will be the less annoying one in the group and ask needless questions."

*****

Five minutes later, Jack proved Eros wrong.

"So, what's your center?"

"My what?"

Jack continued to walk at Eros' slow pace as he looked at his temporary companion. So far they managed to walk down the flights of stairs and into the underground cavern. There had been no screams or shouts to be heard, so it was safe to assume the others were not in trouble.

"You center? Mines is Fun, Tooth is memories, North is Wonder-"

"My dear boy, I do not operate like you Guardians. I don't have a 'center', I just do what my instincts tell me to do." Eros said quietly as he continued his search. He placed his hands on the walls for anything out of the ordinary.

Jack pouted as he followed the taller spirit. He realized that Eros wasn't much for making conversations when he was focused on something, and instead tried to help with the task at hand. Unfortunately, his attention span was waning.

"What are we searching for?"

"A door hidden among rocks or something out of the ordinary. He is probably holed up in a secret area where he believes no one can get to him." Eros said as he continued touching the walls.

"What are you going to do if Pitch really has your potion thingy?"

Eros turned toward the winter sprite and gave him a queer look. "It is called the Sleeping Beauty potion, and if Black has it, I'm just going to have to ask for it back."

"You do realize that Pitch would rather try to kill you than give anything up?" Jack said as he stopped to look at Eros in disbelief.

Eros looked thoughtful as he answered, "I actually know how Black would react and I know he has a reasonable explanation for borrowing my elixir." He turned back around and continued on.

Jack whistled, "You sure have a lot of faith in a guy who tries to ruin holidays, scare children, and steal things."

Eros stopped again and turned around quickly in anger, "You don't actually know him, Frost. How many times have you come across Black? Only a couple of times and during those times, he was fighting the Guardians. Not you. You only got involved because North pun a sob tale of bullshit." "You don't know anything. You weren't even there!" Jack exclaimed as he stood his ground. Eros stared down at Jack with contempt, "Child, everyone in the Spirit world know about the Easter Battle. News travels fast. Most of us may not like Pitch Black, but we hold no love for the Guardians either. And as knowing the Nightmare King, I have actually worked with him."

Jack's eyes widen in disbelief and shock, "What could Pitch help with in terms of love?"

"Have you forgotten, boy?" Eros began as he shook his head, "Has being a spirit, a Guardian, made you forget what it was like to be human? Mortals have many fears. When it comes to love and affection, fear plays hand in hand with it."

Eros looked down at his right hand as he continued, "They seek companionship because they fear of dying alone. They want children because they want to leave a legacy behind. Sometimes I needed Pitch push certain stubborn individuals into finding companionship. To make them fear of not meeting the right person, of rejection, to take a chance."

Jack was very quiet. He did remember. He remembered when he was human, he had a crush on a village girl his age, Abigail. She was very sweet and he always made her laugh with his silly games and jokes. He had planned on giving her flowers and professing his feelings to her the day after ice skating with his sister, but then the accident happened, and with it a new life. The winter sprite looked hard at Eros, as if seeing him for the first time.

The spirit looked back at Jack, "So you see, he is more than a person who scares children. He plays a part in making sure humans repopulate and spring more offspring for you Guardians to bribe. So don't you dare sit on your high horse and tell me how the world works. I have survived longer than you and your precious friends combined." Eros then huffed and began walking down the corridor.

Jack stood there for a second or two before running to catch up with the spirit. "Look I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Frost. You're what, a little over 300 years old? You're a baby compared to the rest of us. You probably don't know nor care for anything outside the realm of your precious children," continued Eros, "I just have one thing to tell you…"

Here the spirit stopped and turned to look at Jack, "You're only in the children's mind from age 4-11 before they enter a thing call reality. After that, you are quickly forgotten by them, until they bring you up for their children, not because you're real or special to them. It is to keep the children happy while they put a quarter under their pillow, a present under the tree, and Easter eggs in the bushes. In a way, its a vicious cycle that can only be broken when there are no more children in the world."

Eros turned around and began heading down the corridor again with Jack following him silently. After two minutes, they came upon a disturbing sight.

"What the hell happened here?"

Jack cautiously walked toward the area covered in black sand, but it seemed like it was pulsing, still alive.

"I think this is what’s left over of the Nightmares that dragged Pitch underground. You think he destroyed them?" Jack asked.

Eros walked over toward the pile and got on one knee as he cupped some of the black soot into his hands. The sand formed a tiny mare the size of his right hand. The black horse gave a weak whine before collapsing back into a pile of sand. Eros shook his palm of the sand and stood up.

"No, they probably ran out of food, and their forms reverted back into sand. They're dying in a way." He said.

Jack poked the sand with his staff as if expecting it to come to life, "But they did have a food source. It was-"

"Pitch Black. I know. So either they ate him completely or he managed to hold them off and force them to starve to death." Eros stepped over the sand and walked around the corner. Jack was still poking the sand when he heard the other spirit call to him.

Jack quickly joined his companion in front of a broken black wooden door that was barely hanging onto the hinged.

"I guess Pitch held himself here and the Nightmares managed to get in. The question is, where is he?"

Eros stepped through the entrance and into the bedroom with Jack following him. The first thing he noticed was that there was sand everywhere on the floor. It seemed as if the Nightmares died in here as well. The next thing he noticed was the furniture, or lack thereof. What was once a dresser had been smash into pieces and the mirror was broken glass on the floor. Next to it, was a white envelope with the words _'To Whom It May Concern'_ written on it. Jack was going to pick it up when he heard Eros gasp.

"Black..."

Jack looked up and directed his attention to where the spirit was looking at. There on the giant bed laid a sleeping, breathing Pitch Black.

"He's been here this whole time sleeping. I almost thought the boogeyman didn't sleep," Jack said in an amused voice. He turned to Eros only to stop when a look of horror crossed the spirit's face, "What's wrong?"

Eros shook his head in disbelief, "No, he wouldn't. Black knows better. Black knows!"

Jack got in front of Eros, "Look, calm down, and tell me what’s wrong-"

Eros pushed Frost out of the way. "Don't just stand there! Look for the damn bottle!" The spirit of love went into a frenzy and began looking in corners and on the floor.

"Shh! You're going to wake Pitch up!" Jack said as he tried to stop Eros from acting crazy. Unfortunately Eros grabbed him and shook the sprite.

"Look at him, you stupid child!" Eros screamed as he forced Jack to look at the slumbering shade, "Do you think someone like Pitch Black would still be asleep if intruders entered his domain? No! He won't wake up to me screaming! He won't wake up to anything, not for a long time!" Eros threw Jack to the side and resumed his search.

Jack shook his head to clear the dizziness. Then he looked Pitch. True to Eros' words, the boogeyman neither stirred nor rose from his sleep. You would think with all the shouting going on, Pitch would be up and attacking them. But not a twitch. The Guardian of fun walked nearer to where the boogeyman's head rested. Cautiously, Jack placed his hand on Pitch's head, feeling how warm he was. He then looked on the nightstand next to him to see a clear vase standing on it. Jack tilted his head and then pick up the vase. He turned towards the other frantic spirit.

"Is this what we're looking for?" He asked.

Eros stopped what he was doing and looked at Jack. His eyes grew wide and he rushed over to the young Guardian. He grabbed the vase out of Jack’s hands and sobbed.

"Was it...completely empty like this when you found it?" he rasped.

Jack nodded. Eros gasped and tears began to leak out of his eyes.

"Eros, what is going on? What's wrong?

Eros gritted his teeth and quickly wiped his eyes, "We need to get the others. Go find your friends. Just tell them we found something. Do not go into details. Just bring them here."

****

Flying at great speeds and finding the rest of the Guardians, Jack did as he was told even if Bunny was upset that he was not telling them anything. On their way to Eros, they met Death, who was coming from another cavern.

"Did you find Black?" he asked.

"We found something. That is all I am allowed to say." Jack explained, not looking at Death. He nodded at the young Guardian.

"Lead the way."

They arrived to the room where Jack left Eros, only to find him sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. The sullen spirit had in his left hand a large vase while he covered his face with his right. Death quickened his pace, kneeling beside him.

"Eros, what has happened?" he asked

"Death we have a situation-"

"Is that Pitch Black?" Tooth said as she pointed at the bed.

The Guardians (sans Jack) turned toward the bed. Quickly, Bunny and North pulled out their weapons and began to move towards the bed.

Only for Jack to get in front of them.

"Jack, what are doing?"

"Guys, there's no point attacking Pitch. He's been asleep the whole entire time-"

Bunny then got in his face, "Then we'll wake him up!" He tried to go around Jack but he still got in the way. "Jack-"

"He’s right you know..."

Everyone looked at Eros. He gazed at everyone, tears flowing from his eyes, "Black will not wake up today or tomorrow, or anytime soon."

North looked at the despairing spirit, "What do you mean?"

Eros wiped his face as he spoke, "It was just as I feared. Black drank the elixir. Black drank the Sleeping Beauty potion."

Death reared back, "What?!"

"Wait... what do you mean Pitch drank the elixir?" Tooth asked as she fluttered closer to Pitch.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Eros suddenly stood up and threw the glass vase where Tooth was standing. It shattered against the wall but luckily, she fluttered out of the way in time.

"DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET IT?! PITCH IS ASLEEP! HE CAN'T WAKE UP! HE WON'T UP!" Eros then ran up to North and grabbed his neck, trying to choke him.

"WOAH!" Bunny roared as he tried to grab the distraught spirit, but fortunately, Death beat him to it.

"Eros! EROS! CALM DOWN!" screamed Death as he pulled him away from the flustered Guardian. Death lifted his pale right hand and smacked Eros cross the face. The spirit pulled away and began to breathe heavily. “I know you are angry but beating the crap of jolly St. Nick is not the way to go. Now get a hold of yourself and calm down.”

Eros was shaking and still breathing heavy, but manage to take a deep breath. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "North, I want you to pick up Black. We must take him back to Mother Nature and Father Time." Death said calmly.

"Now wait just a-"

Death grabbed North by the collar. "Listen you fools. What we just found out changes everything. This is bigger than your little classic showdown of good vs. evil. You will shut your mouth, pick up his body _carefully,_ and we are going to the Summit. I don't want to hear shit from you," Death said as he let go of North's clothing, "Or anyone else." He pulled away from everyone and began heading out of the room.

North looked like he wanted to say something, but one look from Sandy made him reconsider. He walked over and pulled the covers off of Pitch. His eyes widened in shock. The last time the Guardian saw Pitch, he was healthy looking for a shade. He was always skinny but he had muscles.

Now there was barely any weight on him. The body felt tiny in North's arm. He felt like he could easily crush the boogeyman with his hands. _'_ _дерьмо́_ _If Pitch were awake, I would be deaf from screaming'_

Eros looked at North and nodded, "Alright, let's head back to the surface. From there we will depart to the Summit and take him to the healing rooms. You are not allowed to leave until Mother Nature and Father Time give us the final word," Eros then began towards the exit of the bedroom, "Let us depart."

North walked out first, being careful with the boogeyman in his arms. Tooth and Bunny followed after him, leaving Jack and Sandy behind.

"If it is as bad as Eros makes it, what can we do?” Jack asked his companion. Sandy looked at him and gave him a sad smile. He pat the young guardian's leg and floated out of the room. Jack began to follow when he felt his foot step on paper. He looked down and saw the letter. The cursive words _'To Whom It May Concern'_ mocked him.

_Why would Pitch write a letter?_

_Did he care?_

_Did he want someone to know why?_

Jack bent over and picked up the letter. He stared at it for a few seconds before he heard his name being called. He quickly stuffed the letter in his jacket and flew out of the room.

****

Jack flew up and exited Pitch's home to meet the others. Death was standing by himself, his arms folded. North and the others were gathered, waiting for him. Eros was looking at the sun setting for the evening.

"Alright, North, take us back to the Summit. Lord Death, are you coming?"

Death unfolded his arms and began walking toward them. He suddenly stopped and looked behind him as if staring into the forest. Eros walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Death, what's the matter?" he asked.

The masked spirit continued starring into the darkening forest before shaking his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Both walked over to the Guardians, where Tooth had a snow globe in her hand. She shook it, named the place where they needed to go, and threw it into the ground, causing a portal to open to them. Eros stepped through first, followed by North with Pitch, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and Tooth. Death stared into the area behind him one more time before entering the portal, which closed behind him.

If Death had stayed just a moment longer, he would have seen a shadowy figure step out from behind the trees with amused green eyes and a sinister grin.

_'Well, this seems very interesting. I wonder how **he** would take this turn of events.'_

The figure disappeared, leaving only the scent of brimstone in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter but I am not apologizing for this cliffhanger. You'll find out more in the next chapter. I hope I didn't make Eros too harsh with Jack. I felt really bad and to literally have a heart of stone for that scene. Don't worry, it gets worse.


	5. Guardians of Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are no longer protecting children, Death is a son of a bitch, and a new player is introduce onto the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I got a chapter up early. This will probably the last chapter I will be able to update for a while. College starts next week and I really need to focus this semester. In this chapter, there is mention of non-con and a bit of ick from one of the oc’s. Also word of warning, this is when the story starts turning dark. Very Dark...
> 
> I will make sure to put warnings/triggers up in the chapter description/author notes....

Sandy sat in the blue cushion armchair trying to not fall asleep. It was currently past midnight and the sandman felt disappointed that he was not out in the world putting children to sleep with happy dreams. Not that many children needed such dreams nowadays. Most children could not be susceptible to dream sand due to them not having an imaginations or believing in fantasies. Barely any child believed in the sandman anymore, not when modern medicines could put a human to sleep in an instant.

Sandy hated those so much.

The Guardian of Dreams looked to his companions, all of whom were also in the same boat as he was. Sitting on the navy sofa, North and Bunny were quietly discussing things (what, he didn't know nor care) while Tooth was currently caressing the head of a sleeping Jack Frost who was curled up on the loveseat they were sitting on. Sandy shared a tired look with the tooth fairy. She too was disappointed with being here instead of being out in the field gathering teeth. It had been extremely difficult for her because many children were losing their choppers before their time and in accidents. A couple times she had gathered the teeth from dead children who had lost them.

Besides the hush whispers from the Guardians of Hope and Wonder, the only other sound was the tick tock of the tall mahogany grandfather clock that was in the corner of the room. Sandy floated over to a window that showed the nightly sky. The moon, full for the first time in a month, poured beaming light down onto Earth. Sandy stared up at his old friend.

_'Manny, did you know what was going to happen? That Pitch was going to be pushed so far that he would do this?'_

After leaving the forest outside Burgess, they arrived outside of the Summit. North was still carrying Pitch in his arms when both Mother Nature and Father Time appeared. Mother Nature had taken one look at the group and summoned her helper, Spring, who was following behind.

"I assume that your mission was successful, Death." She said.

Eros stepped in front of the others and began to speak, "Mother Nature. Father Time. We have discovered that Black has drank the Sleeping Beauty elixir. I would like to discuss this in private with you and Death himself. "

From there, Mother Nature had directed North and Sandy to follow Spring to the healing room. Pitch was laid on a bed while colorful sprites flew around at Spring's orders. Sandy wanted to stay, but Mother Nature requested for the Guardians to follow her. They came to the room where the other Guardians, Eros, Death, and Father Time were waiting. Mother Nature then bid (commanded) the Guardians stay in this room while she and the others discussed the situation. Of course they were not happy about it, but who would dare argue against three powerful spirits and a very upset Lord of Love?

Sandy felt a presence next to him. He looked up to North, who was standing next to him with his hands behind his back. Sandy conjured a question mark above his head which he directed at the large Guardian.

"It is nothing my friend. Just… so much confusion. Why would Pitch steal something so dangerous only to use it on himself? That's the question, no?" North inquired.

Sandy couldn't understand it either. According to Eros, the person who took the Sleeping Beauty Potion was waiting for their true love kiss. Was that what made Pitch desperate; he wanted someone to love him so he put himself to sleep? Sandy formed and image of Pitch, a heart and a question mark above his head.

North shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure that was Pitch's intention. But no one can understand mind of Nightmare King. Although for true love, do you know anyone who was involved with Pitch?"

Sandy shook his head furiously. Truth be told, no one would really interact with the boogeyman on an intimate level. For most, it was hostile because of what Pitch represented. Few would work with the Nightmare King, and only for a while before they could not bear Pitch's presence anymore. Even he himself had spent only a little time with Pitch. They could almost be called friends, but when the Dark Ages started and he was being inducted with the Guardians, Sandy began to stray away from the shade. It was both his and the Nightmare King’s fault in a way. Sandy had regretted it when he saw how weak Pitch was but he learned to put his feelings aside for the sake of the children. And after being shot in the back, Sandy knew that he could not let Pitch get away. He hated sealing his old friend away, but it was necessary. The plan was to let him out when he was more manageable.

But then this happened. Now everything is going wrong, and in a way, it was Pitch's fault again but they were not sure how. They were missing something.

North continue speaking. "Hopefully Eros will be able to wake up Pitch, da?"

Sandy was not above hoping.

The doors behind them opened up and the Guardians (sans Jack) looked at the newcomer. It was Lord Eros entering with a solemn look on his face. His blue eyes scanned across the room and hardened at the occupants.

"Lord Eros, is everything alright?" Tooth said as she flutter off the couch.

Eros stared at the group before closing his eyes and sighing. As he opened them, he spoked.

"Mother Nature and Father Time request your presence now," Eros then turned and began exiting the room, "Please follow me."

* * *

Currently, she wasn't supposed to be here. It was a law that if broken would mean her death. But Laryn couldn't pass up an opportunity for her kind to advance. For far too long they were locked away and mocked both by spirits and humans. After the war, her kind had to scrape and climb to survive in this world. So was the way of the Obyriths.

But now...

For the past centuries, the Obyriths were slowly gaining power, influencing mankind once again. The precious spirits were too busy to notice their evil infiltrating the world. Soon it will be like the olden days, when demons roamed free and humans feared and worshiped them.

Laryn considered it luck that she spotted Lord Death in the forest near Burgess. She had gotten lost looking for a displaced demon spawn when she saw him. At first Laryn thought Death was looking for her to eliminate, but he continued past by her and arrived at a cavern. At first she wasn't going to follow, but curiosity stirred within her and she silently stalked the spirit.

When she saw the Lord of Love and the so-call Guardians of Childhood, she knew that something was going on. The demoness hid behind the trees as the group entered a hollow that had a bedframe next to it. At first, she was not sure what she was waiting for or who's cavern they had entered. Laryn had gotten bored and was about to leave lest she would be seen and eliminated, when Death exited the cave. A few minutes later, Eros came out followed by the Guardians. Her patience paid off. Nothing was of interest until the tall man with a white beard came out. In his arms, he carried the infamous Pitch Black.

Even then, Laryn's rage almost caused her to leave her hiding place to kill the Nightmare King. It was his fault that her kind was scrounging around the world like dogs begging for meat from the master's table. But she knew that she had to be patient. She needed to know more about what was going on.

Which lead her here at the Summit.

Laryn's lean, tan body shivered in the cold night. Her frayed gray cloak swept around her body in the wind as she peered into the open window of the room the Guardians were waiting in. Her green slit eyes scanned each individual that was sitting (or in one case with the white hair boy sleeping on the loveseat). She had only heard about the Guardians that protected children under the Man in the Moon's order. She and others of her kind found their endeavors foolish, for you couldn't protect them from everything in the world. Laryn even found it laughable that they would deem the infamous Pitch Black a danger.

She continued watching each Guardian until Laryn had to pull away and hide in bushes under the window, when the sandman came along with his other companion. She could hear the one sided conversation about the boogeyman. But not enough information to take back. She needed more. Then Laryn heard Eros enter and beckon the others to follow. She had to act fast.

She reached under her cloak where her naked body glistened in the darkness. A large slit was presenting itself on her flat stomach. Laryn reached inside herself at the same time she bit her tongue, causing it to bleed. There was a squeak as she pulled out an oozing pale larva. She cooed at the grub as if it were her babe. Laryn quickly brought up the larva to her open mouth and licked its back with her bleeding tongue. The back glowed a sickly yellow before it died down.

Laryn went to the window and quickly peeked into the room. The Guardians were leaving, the last were the fairy and white haired boy. She slide the grub into the room, where once it landed on the floor, quickly slithered across and hopped on the boy's back, hiding underneath the hood. Once she was sure that it was hidden, she sat back on the grassy ground and closed her eyes. From the blood spell, she would be able to see and hear everything within the vicinity of her maggot.

_'Now let us see what the old boogeyman has been up to...'_

* * *

"I appreciate you coming." Father Time said.

"Not like we had a choice…" grumble Bunny.

"Aster!" Tooth hissed.

"On the contrary, Miss Tooth, I understand your companion's ire. Your world is slowly destroying itself and you want to know what Pitch Black has to do with it." Father Time commented.

They were back in the chamber from earlier with Mother Nature and Father Time both sitting on ivory thrones facing the Guardians. Eros was standing off to the side and Death was in a dark corner with arms folded as if he was not there.

The Guardians shook their head at Time's statement. For the past couple of hours, each individual had been trying to figure out what Pitch Black had done to cause the world to fall into disarray. "To put it simply, it wasn't what Pitch Black did. It's what he didn't do." Time said.

Jack looked at Time with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What Time means is that currently, the world has too little fear in it. Mortals are running fearless.” Mother Nature said.

"But Mother Nature, surly the world is better without Pitch Black?" ask Tooth.

"Are you sure?" input a new voice. The Guardians turned their heads around to look at Death.

"Because last I checked, the children that you are supposed to 'guard' are currently running around fearless," Death moved from the corner and walked towards the wary group, "I should know. I have to go pick up their souls when they die from doing something stupid, and they are crying for their mommies and daddies."

"Death, please..." Mother said.

Death stopped and bowed his head, "I beg forgiveness, Mother."

Eros decided to add his input, "As said before, there is no fear in the world. Black controlled all the fear for the mortals. And he has drank the Sleeping Beauty elixir."

Sandy quickly formed sand figures of Pitch, a bottle, and a question mark.

Eros sighed, "Before I tell you what it means for Pitch, I must tell you this tale." Eros wiped his hand over his face as if he was embarrassed about something.

"Go ahead, Eros. The Guardians must know." helped Mother Nature.

"Alright…" With that, Eros began, "This elixir was not the first one I created. When I was young, I made one that did the same thing: put the individual to sleep once he or she drinks it. The only difference was that the elixir was not based on true love, but on first kiss. The plan was for the individual to be placed somewhere that had trials or tests. A hero or heroine would brave these tests in order to find the sleeper and wake them up. When the event happens, it encouraged others to find genuine love and soul mates." Here Eros stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"For about two centuries, I had people left and right coming together and becoming a couple. The elixir was without fail… until one day a beautiful young fairy named Nerissa came to me for permission to use the potion to help others. At that time, it wasn't heard of for certain fairies, especially godmothers, to ask for help for their godchildren. And she wanted to help her goddaughter, who was a princess. find the right one to be her true love. Unfortunately, the princess’s father forgot to invite the fairy godmother to the girl's christening and it made Nerissa furious. She placed a curse on her goddaughter and on the princess's sixteenth birthday, she fell into a deep sleep. Somehow Nerissa changed my formula into something sinister, and I did not find out till it was too late. The princess slept for a hundred years until a king heard of the girl's plight. He battled his way through the fairy's beasts and monstrous thorns."

The Guardians were in awe of the tale, for while they have heard variations of the story, hearing it from the one who witnessed it himself made it worthwhile.

"But when he found the girl and laid his lips on hers, the princess did not wake up. But the corrupted elixir caused something to awaken inside the king. He became like a beast, and while the princess was still slumbering away, he raped her."

Tooth's eyes were wide and her hand against mouth. North looked like he was going to vomit. Both Jack's and Sandy's face were white with horror and Bunny was grinding his teeth.

"When the king came to his senses and realized what he had done, he threw himself to his death, for he was a good king and he could never forgive himself for such a deed. As for the princess, after the rape, she became pregnant. She was still asleep when she gave birth to twins: a boy and a girl. It was after this, the princess woke up, for the elixir was only for a hundred or so years."

"What happen to the fairy?" Tooth asked.

"When the others found out what Nerissa did to her goddaughter, she was stripped of her magic and forced to live as an old crone. She died during the dark ages, accused of being a witch. Nerissa was tortured and then burnt to death by fearful villagers."

"And the princess?" asked Jack.

Eros looked at him, "Her entire family was gone, so much was changed. She disappeared with her children, never to be seen again. The only reason people know this story was because of the written documents and the king's own men. After they died and the documents lost, the details of the event changed to become the happily ever after story mortal children know and love…" Eros said with a sneer.

Death walked over and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He remembered the event itself. He had to collect the heartbroken king himself and unfortunately justice demanded that he would be punished. The king accepted it and is currently being tortured for something he had no control over. As for Eros, he stopped trusting people and for ten years he didn't come out of his palace. Barely anyone got a happily ever after for a decade.

Eros pat Death's hand as he continued, "After that event, I destroyed the rest of the elixir and allowed no one to help with my activities. But after a while, I saw people suffering and realized I couldn't let people become unhappy with their love lives while I wallowed with pity. So I tried again so to speak. I recreated my elixir, only this time, I tailored it to people who were in love with someone already. In certain situations, I would have the individual drink the potion and make it seem like they were in a coma. Then the person that they love and hopefully love them in return would receive messages in their mind. Telling them to kiss the one they love. You can figure out the rest."

The Guardians looked dumbfounded.

"Wait a bloody minute, you mean someone’s got to kiss Pitch?!" screamed Bunny.

Eros rolled his eyes, "In a way, yes. Black right now is in a deep sleep in which no dream or nightmare can penetrate. The only way he will wake up is if the person that he loves kisses him. That person has to also love him back with all of their heart."

Jack's eyes widened. Pitch... as the damsel in distress and someone having to kiss him. It suddenly seemed like those Disney movies Jamie used to watch with his sister, Sophie.

“Aw man, Pitch is going to go crazy when he wakes up." He muttered.

North stroked his beard as he began to think out loud, “Неплохо! There are lots of spirits but one of them has to have some sort of affection for Pitch. We should ask." Sandy began shaking his head and Tooth was agreeing.

Only laughter interrupted their planning.

Everyone turned to look at Death, who was still standing by Eros but was laughing so hard, he was holding himself. He finally stopped laughing when he realized that everyone was looking at him. Still his voice held amusement as he spoke.

"Don't waste your breathe. Do you really think there is anyone on this planet that cares for that despicable shade? A being who's only purpose in life is to cause fear in this world? No one wanted to be around Black because of that. They hated him from the beginning," At this, Death then pointed at the Guardians. “And it didn't help that Manny's little helpers were always battling him.”

"Now wait just moment, we only had to stop Pitch because he was such a threat to the children." Tooth exclaimed in an angry fit.

"Yes, and look how that's going. Children are still dying left and right. Soon there will be no children left, and you fools will have to go to the spirit unemployment office." Death snorted.

Eros was trying to calm Death down but he wasn't having it.

"You know what I think? I think that when you idiots sealed him away with his Nightmares, Black was being tortured so much and he got tired of his piss poor existence. But he couldn't off himself like a man. No, he decided to put himself to sleep because he knew that no one would ever kiss his evil lips!"

"DEATH, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped and turned to see a furious Time standing up. His face was red and his hands were fisted by his sides. Death stepped back and then he bowed low in a sincere apology.

"Forgive me, Father. I... spoke out of passion because of the situation." Death said.

"The point of the matter is this. Pitch Black is asleep and will not wake up anytime soon. The world is currently going to hell and I will not have spirits fighting each other at such a time as this." Father Time then sat in his chair with a frown on his face.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Tooth spoke up.

"Well can't we just wait the elixir out like you did with the princess? It should be about a hundred years or so. Maybe even less right?" She said.

Eros sucked his teeth and bowed his head, “We can't wait. What I gave to the princess and others was a spoonful of the elixir. A spoonful is only a century."

With this, Eros looked back up and stared hard at the Guardians, “Pitch drank the whole bottle. That is at least half a billion years of peaceful rest for him."

* * *

_This is even better than I anticipated_.

Laryn could not see thanks to the position of her larva but she could hear everything.

'So Pitch Black is the one to thank for all the chaos in the world. Who would believe that?'

For so long Pitch Black was the reason that her kind had gone into hiding. Now his selfishness has brought them back to power and soon demons would rule the world like the olden days. Laryn continued listening as one of the Guardians began speaking.

* * *

"HALF A BILLION?!" Bunny bellowed as he hopped in the air in shock. The others were also same. Jack's eyes were wide, Tooth's feathers were proofed up, North was as pale as his beard and Sandy's mouth was open but no sound coming out.

Eros cringed at the Easter Guardian's yelling, "Yes. As I said, I ususally give only a teaspoon to the individual which lasts a century. When I last saw the bottle, it was still almost full. That amount is equivalent to again half a billion."

"And there won't be anyone left on Earth by the time the potion wears off." Death added after a moment of silence.

"I don't understand," Jack said, "Didn't Pitch know what would happen when he drank it?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he did," Bunny said with a sneer. "That bloody rat is probably doing this as a last resort. If he can't win, no one can win." Tooth and North both nodded at the statement while Sandy was thoughtful.

Eros looked like he wanted to yell out Bunny but Death interrupted him, "Whatever the reasons, it has already happen. We should focus on what we are going to do now..."

Mother Nature stood from her throne and began to speak, "Here is what is going to happen. You Guardians, since you caused Pitch Black to seek the elixir in the first place, will have the privilege of guarding him."

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"I think this is only fair. You fools want to protect children and right the world, well the one person that can help you is currently laying in my healing chambers. It would be foolish for you not to keep an eye on Pitch Black. Meanwhile, Eros will try to see if he can find a remedy to the solution of this elixir." She said.

"I shall do my best, Mother Nature." Eros said as he bowed to her.

North stepped up in front of a raging Bunny, "Mother Nature, with all respect, we would not be able to guard Pitch. We are always working, making children happy and such."

Mother Nature smiled slowly, "Is that right? Then consider yourselves no longer Guardians of Children. As of right now, your obligation is not to the human offspring, but to Pitch Black. You will guard him until he awakens, or Father Time or I relieve you from your duty."

The Guardians were speechless. No longer Guardians?

Sandy floated in front of Mother Nature and quickly signed, saying that she couldn't do that, only Manny had the power to disband the Guardians.

"Always with the Man in the Moon…" spoke Death as he scoffed.

"Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?" Bunny asked.

Death turned to face the irate rabbit, "It means, despite that you live on this planet and are part of the spirit world, you consider the Man in the Moon a higher power than Mother. That is despicable."

"Manny created us. Made us in charge of children," North inputted, "We do not consider him powerful than Mother Nature, but he is leader. And I apologize Mother, but we must speak to Manny about this."

The chamber was quiet after that statement. Mother Nature's face was twisted in fury. It looked like she was about to strike the Guardian of Wonder. But Father Time walked behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massaging them. He pushed her down to her throne and begin to whisper softly in her ear. Slowly, Mother Nature began to calm down and closed her eyes to stave off the headache that was forming. Father Time then turned to North and the others.

"I see we are at a standoff. Alright, let me make this simple enough for you." Time leaned forward and adopted a sinister look on his face, “You will give up your obligations to children and protect Pitch Black from now until I say otherwise or...” and here he began to smirk, “I will tell every spirit on this planet who is at fault for this situation."

Tooth's eyes widen at the aspect of that, "You can't do that…!" she said as she fluttered nervously.

"Oh you'll find that we can. This is a very serious situation. We were going to tell the others when they return in the morning, that yes, the situation is dire but we have it handled. No more details. However, since you think this is a situation you can walk away from, I will announce that after that Easter Battle with you, Pitch Black was sealed away. After being tortured by his Nightmares, he then stole the Sleeping Beauty elixir which put him to sleep for half a billion years. Without him, there is no fear in the world, which has caused the balance to be broken and chaos to reign the world." Time said simply.

With this, Father Time walked up to North and leaned close to his face, "Who do you think they will go after? You get three guesses and the first two don't count."

He pulled away just as North's face went into shock, "Think of it. Everyone in the spirit just wanting a piece of your hides. I heard you had difficulty beating Pitch and he was just one person. What are you going to do when the entire world is going after you?"

Sandy quickly looked at the others, whose faces were blanched with fear. He looked back at North and shook his head in affirmation. The Guardian of Wonder sighed and turned back to Father Time.

"Da, we will do this." He said in defeat.

The Lord of Time gave a huge smile, "Excellent."

Eros unfortunately had another punishment for the Guardians, "Father, I do not trust that the Guardians will have Black's health and well-being. But we should send someone to help guard and to make sure no one is abusing Black."

Time's eyes widened in happiness, "Why Eros, you read my mind. I was going to send some of Mother Nature's sprites with them, but I believe we need someone who can manage all five rebellious spirits. So congratulations, Death, for volunteering."

Jack watched as Death turned his head quickly to Father Time's direction. The winter sprite bet that if he could have seen Death's eyes, they would be wide in shock and disbelief. Jack knows his blue eyes were.

Death began to sputter and sound like he would object, but Time's face quickly schooled a disappointed look. Death sighed and bowed low, "As you wish, Father."

Mother Nature stood from her throne and scanned the group, "Do we have any objections?"

No one spoke, few shook their heads in a negative.

"I didn't think so. You all have your duties. Death, I expect a report from you every three days please." Nature said.

"Yes, Mother."

Father Time began leaving the area, heading to a door with a clock's face attached to it. "Well, it has been a long night. I suggest we should head back to our homes and prepare for our duties."

Time placed his hand on the doorknob, only to stop and looked back at Death, "Death, before you leave, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Death dropped his head, muttering 'shit' and heading toward Time's direction. He called back to the Guardians, "I will meet you at North's workshop since I assume that is where Pitch Black is going to be guarded. Place him in a room and I will take the first shift when I arrive…" He then turned to face his friend, "Good luck, Lord Eros." He then continued walking with Father Time through the door.

Eros nodded to Death's back and decided to leave, "Farewell, Mother Nature. I will contact you if I make any progress." He then walked out of the chamber and into the starry night.

Mother Nature herself began walking in another direction, "If you follow me, I will take you to the healing chambers where Pitch Black is at."

It was here, that Mother Nature turned and gave a harsh look to the Guardians who were following her.

"A word of warning; should any harm come to Pitch Black, should he die in your care; there will be no moon, no place on Earth that will hide you from my wrath. I will allow any and every spirit tear you apart and when they are finished, **I will deal with you**. You won’t even know true pain when I start." With that she continued towards the healing chambers.

Jack was quaking from the sheer force of her words, "Guys, do you think she was serious?"

"Oi, she felt serious. I'm worried about Death hanging around us. Damn!" Bunny rasped.

Tooth was rubbing her hands together as she fluttered around, "She... she can't really make us not help the children, can she?"

North rubbed his chin and sighed, "We will guard Pitch and hope to Manny that Lord Eros can fix this, da? Less time with Pitch and Death, the better. We should also tell Manny about this."

Sandy showed a picture of the moon, asking if telling Manny is a good idea.

"We may as well, mate," Bunny replied, "He needs to know why we aren’t doing our jobs."

Jack wanted to ask that shouldn't Manny already know what’s going on, if he is all knowing and all seeing, but decided that that was enough arguing for one night. Soon they all turned and headed out the chamber.

* * *

The world in a fearless and chaotic state.

Pitch Black in a sleep that will last long past when the humans are extinct.

All because of the Guardians.

_'This is delicious!'_

Laryn was so happy that she had gotten lost.

She quickly moved to the entrance of Summit waiting for the Guardians to exit. She watched Eros disappear in a flash, leaving behind a scent of sandalwood and passionfruit. She shuddered in distaste and continued hiding in the bushes. Laryn counted down the minutes when the Guardians themselves came outside. With a quick hop, the larva she placed on the boy's back hopped off and quickly scurried to her. The demoness began to pet it as she watched the Guardians leave with Pitch Black in tow. After a minute or two, her slit opened and she placed the larva back inside.

Laryn had a skip in her step as she walked away from the Summit and summoned her black frayed wings that dipped past her hips. They stretched out and she caught the wind, flying away with exciting news.

She had to report this to the king.

* * *

Jack sat in the dark, thoughts rushing in his head. Across from the red armchair he was sitting in, the slumbering boogeyman laid on the bed breathing deeply in his sleep. Pitch almost looked dead except for the casual rise and fall of his chest. Jack continued staring at their enemy, wondering how and why.

It was three in the morning when they arrived back at North's workshop. The Guardian of Wonder barked at the Yetis to prepare a bedroom for Pitch. Tooth claimed that she wanted to check on the Mini-Fairies and maybe bring some with her (including Baby-Tooth). Aster was going to the burrow to get some supplies and take a quick nap. He would be back in the early afternoon.

After North placed Pitch in the room, he decided to talk to all the Yetis and the elves about what was going on. Of course someone had to watch Pitch... just in case. Sandy was going to but unfortunately was very sleepy. So Jack volunteered until Death came.

Which led him to the present. The winter sprite got up from his chair and tip-toed over to the sleeping shade. He cautiously placed his right hand on Pitch's head as if he could read his mind and get the answers he wanted. And Jack had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Why did Pitch do this? Was he really so miserable and desperate? Jack tried to think back over on what he did know about Pitch, but he didn't know a damn thing.

_‘I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To not be believed in! To long for... a family... All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knew what this feels like... but now I see I was wrong.'_

He remembered what Pitch had said in Antarctica about wanting a family, to be believed in. At the time, he was so wrapped in his own pity that he really didn't look at Pitch. But his voice... it sounded broken. Like he was really desperate. He wanted the same things that everyone else seemed to have, that they took for granted. And Pitch was denied having the same thing because he was a creature that produced the element of fear, an emotion no one wanted or desired.

So of course it would make sense that Pitch would attack; he had nothing to lose anymore. He didn't have anyone. Even Jack, when no one could see him, had fun making the children happy with snow days. But his center was fun, an element everyone did not mind having.

Jack sighed as he continued looking down at the sleeping boogeyman. Would it have changed anything if he had just talked to Pitch, not rejected him or walked past him, but actually sat down and spoke with him? He maybe couldn't have change Pitch's mind about the Guardians, but maybe Jack could have convinced him to do something different. To act as a friend to someone like him. So many chances wasted, and now the world was suffering.

Jack grabbed Pitch's hand and held it up to his cheek, closing his eyes. So lost in his thoughts, the young Guardian did not hear the door open.

"What are you doing?"

Jack jumped and turned around to see Death standing in the doorway. He quickly placed Pitch's hand back on the covers and stepped away from the bed.

"I'm sorry. I was just watching Pitch till you got here." He said.

Death just hummed and walked into the room. He pushed the armchair next to the bed and sat down, "Well, thank you for keeping my seat warm, now you can go."

Jack shook his head and prepared to leave. He turned around and looked at Death, who was looking out the window.

"Do you think that Pitch will ever wake up?" he asked.

Death huffed, "Didn't you hear what I said earlier, child? Pitch needs someone to love him and kiss him in order for him to wake. Everyone in this damn world hates him for being a fear spirit," Death then turned around and faced Jack, "Besides, I like the way the world is now. So many people dying and making me work overtime. I tell you, I hope it never ends."

Jack's face turned in disgust as he turned and slammed the door behind him. He stalked into the Globe room. He saw North dismissing the Yetis and elves and quickly went over to him.

"Death is here, and can you believe this guy? What a jackass! He said he hoped Pitch never ever wakes up because he liked that the mortals are all dying!" he snapped.

North sighed, "Unfortunately, that is kind of person Death is. I don't know why Father Time is allowing him to guard Pitch. We must keep eyes on both of them."

North then bid Jack a good night and headed to his room. Jack looked back at Pitch's door and for good measure walked over and twisted the doorknob.

_'Locked…'_

Jack then decided to turn in, hoping that when he got up, things would be a little better.

* * *

As soon as the winter Guardian closed the door, Death rose from his seat. He walked across the room and locked the door. He then turned around and walked back to the bed, but instead of sitting in the chair, he stood there, facing Pitch. Death stood there a minute or two, before finally sitting in the armchair. He sighed and raised his hands to the back of his head. He unclipped his mask and pulled it off his face, pulling the hood down with it. He set it off to the side and then looked back at Pitch.

Death placed his right hand on Pitch's face, bowed his head and closed his eyes. A teardrop fell from the closed lid.

_Why Pitch? Why would you do this? Was it really that lonely? Were you so miserable that you couldn't kill yourself, so you went with the next best thing? Or... was it because of me?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> The demon is based of two different characters:
> 
> a. Laryn from Dragon Age Origins who was a broodmother of the darkspawn. Originally she was a dwarf but was force to eat darkspawn flesh and became a broodmother, birthing hundreds of darkspawn.  
>  b. D’Vorah from Mortal Combat X. She is Kytinn species and a servant to Kotal Khan. She is a colony of insects in a humanoid body.
> 
> 2\. The Sleeping Beauty that Eros told is just one variation of the story. The Grimm version tale is actually the one Disney took with Princess Auroa pricking her finger and sleeping for a hundred years until the Prince rescues her. The one I had created came from an even darker version of the story. Granted they had a happy ever after but this is a dark story and I decided to change it.
> 
> 3\. Mother Nature's threat was from watching that one scene in Avengers where the Other was threatening Loki if he failed.
> 
> 4\. Obyriths are from the Dungeon and Dragons (The Forgotten Realms) franchise. The are an ancient type of demon that predates mankind and gods.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I put my heart and soul (and my foot) into it.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints, secrets, and plots....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and Merry Christmas!!! Sorry this is late, between school and my kids, I have been super busy. Plus I had a major writer's block. But enough about that! On to the sto-
> 
> Wait, let me crush something real quick. If I don't update in awhile, sending me a email telling (demanding) me to update the fics is not going to get me to do it faster. I was really upset when I check my mail thinking I got some review about my story or maybe some type help to make it better. Instead I get private messages about updates. I have a life that unfortunately does not revolve around Fanfics. I'm a mother of two and I'm going to school full time. When I have time for myself, I'm trying to relax and get ready for the next day. So please don't pester me about updates. Respect that I have to put priorities first.
> 
> By the way, Nemi_Thine , thank you for the notification about horses. When I have a chance, I will rewrite the first chapter.

Laryn had a skip in her step as she ventured down the crimson hallway. Her cloak swayed around her tall, naked body each time her feet hit the velvet carpet. The Obyrith was deep in her thoughts.

_‘This changes everything. With the Nightmare King in an enchanted sleep, it may be time for my kind to rise again, to take back what was rightfully ours. But the question is... will our Lord do it?'_

Laryn stopped in front of a heavy black iron door. She knocked on it once before pushing it open. Fire licked up the walls are she traveled across the stone floor, reaching the raised dais. Already there were people in the area.

Two more of her ilk stood in the front, both males with thick, muscular bodies. Between them was a cowering male in a blue suit; a human.

Laryn snickered. Humans were either cowering or admiring their power. Back in the Olden times, before Pitch Black, humans would sacrifice their family and friends just to get a taste of that power. To have it all back...

Laryn turned her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"...and I did what you asked, I planted the bomb at the UN and set it for the time when they had the meeting." The human said.

"And it went off just as planned," a dark voice interrupted. "Leaving behind a few unimportant representatives and you, the Secretary-General of the UN."

The human nodded before continuing, "Yes, officials are trying to find a leader for this time of crisis and they have nominated me. Elections will commence in 2 days."

The figure in the chair before them all hummed thoughtfully. He suddenly stood up and stepped out of the shadows. Heavy boots tapped against floor as he continued gliding down the small four step staircase. His navy colored robe swayed slowly as he reached the bottom. He towered over the human male, staring down at him with glowing red eyes. His right hand came up and caressed his short grey beard for a moment as he thought.

"You will continue on as I have instructed. For now, pretend you do not want the position, but are only doing it for the people. Once you are in command, we will go from there."

The Secretary-General nodded his sweaty head, "Yes, my king."

The ruler was about to dismiss him when the human began to speak. "My king, I beg pardon but....my family? You said you would help me get them back?"

Laryn rolled her eyes. Humans are so demanding, always questioning everything...

The King looked at the man with a frown, "After you get elected-"

"BUT YOU SAID YOU HELP ME AFTER I KILLED EVERYONE! I DID AS YOU TOLD ME! I HAD TO WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE IN THAT EXPLOSION! YOU CAN'T JUST-ugh!"

Burning claws wrapped around the hysterical man's throat, and smoke began to pour out of his mouth. The demon's eyes narrowed.

"You dare to argue with me? Who has given you all and everything when you had nothing? When your wife left you, and when you were about to be voted out of office? It is I who has gotten you this far, AND YOU DARE TO ARGUE WITH ME?!"

He threw the human down to the ground, staring at the mortal before calming himself, taking a deep breath and taking a step back, "After the election, you will report back to me immediately. Not before the election, not after your little 'Congratulation' party. Immediately when they say your name..."

With that, the guards grabbed the Secretary-General by his arms and dragged him away. Laryn watched in disgust.

The demon returned to his seat and beckoned Layrn to approach. She strolled over quickly and kneeled until he commanded her to rise.

"Layrn, my faithful servant. How was your walk around the mortal world?"

The demoness rose from her position and gave her master a grin, "It was dull for most of the morning. I watched humans scramble around with their meaningless lives. However, I came upon Death with an unusual group of cohorts."

Her ruler hummed a bit, "Death you say? Haven't seen him for a century or two."

"He was with Eros-"

He interrupted her, "Eros? Well that's no surprise. Those two have been hanging around each other so much, I would think they were married. Continue..."

Laryn nodded. "Both were with the Man in the Moon's Guardians."

The ruler began to chuckle, "Little Manny's Guardians were with them? Well, isn't that interesting. Confusing, but interesting. Where were they located?"

"In the forest outside of a town called Burgess. The group was not alone though."

The demon raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who else was with our merry band?"

The other smirked, "Pitch Black..."

* * *

 

 

Jack wandered about the workshop, chewing on the toast he managed to snatch from a Yeti. The other Guardians were either still asleep or still at their homes, leaving the winter sprite a bit lonely and bored. He would have bothered North's helpers, but they were currently busy with Christmas toys.

He looked at the door which lead to the room where Pitch Black and Death were. For most of the night, Jack couldn't sleep knowing that the enemy of the Guardians and Death himself was within the vicinity. He didn't feel comfortable knowing that Death was here and could easily killed them all.

The Guardian of Fun stood before the door, before sighing and gripping the handle. ‘Yep, it’s locked...’ he thought. He turned around to leave, only to yelp as Eros stood before him, "Busy, kid?" Jack placed a hand on his chest to try to calm his rapid heartbeat, "What are doing here? Wait, did you already create the antidote?"

Eros quirked a brow. "I'm not a miracle worker, child, no matter what they say. So no, I did not. I came to check on Death and to make sure he has not killed you all."

Jack frowned, "Yeah, well good luck getting in. Death locked it."

The Lord of Love stared at the door for a second before sighing and leaning against the wall, “Well, nothing to do but wait for him to come out."

The winter sprite looked at Eros before sitting on the floor and finishing his toast.

Five minutes went by before boredom set in, and Jack wanted to ask questions.

"So how long have you known Lord Death?" He asked.

Eros looked down at Jack, "Well, he's been around for a long time. Gods, when exactly did we meet?" The blond haired man looked up in thought as he tried to remember, "I think we met when Rome was still young. There wasn't a government for them yet I believe, and I was still learning how to separate love from lust in a person."

Eros continued, "I was actually trying to get this couple to finally get married, and I succeeded. Unfortunately, the day of the wedding, the bride stepped on a viper and she was poisoned. Didn't even make it to the altar."

"So," Jack began to ask, “Did you kick Death's butt?"

Eros looked back down at Jack with an arched eyebrow, "Are you crazy? He was carrying a huge ass scythe when I met him. But I did yell at him about taking the young girl's life. All he replied was that it was her time. I don't remember much about that incident, but I do remember being quite cross with him for a couple of years. We decided to bury the hatchet due to an event and remained acquaintances, then became friends later."

"Wow. So, was he always like this? So cynical?” Jack asked.

The other spirit sighed and sat on the floor, "Do you remember how you were when you first appeared? Your attitude, your look on life?"

The winter sprite thought for a minute or two. He did remember. In the beginning after his birth, he was happy. But after a few decades or so of no one seeing him, he was actually depressed. A couple of times he was angry that other spirits had someone or was able to be seen by humans while children continued walking through him. It was only recently that he learned to be content with making the little ones happy, even if he was invisible to them. Even with becoming a Guardian, there were still some emotions left over from his years of being ignored.

Eros looked back at Jack, "I'll take your silence as a yes. Every spirit goes through that, even the Guardians, even if they don't show it," He unfolded his arms and begin to rub his head with his hand, "Hell, when I was appointed Lord of Love, I was shy but enthusiastic. I wanted to spread the feeling to everyone and everything. But as the time goes by and you begin to see the world as it really is, it can take a lot out you. Sometimes people do not get their happily ever after. And sometimes love is not enough."

Jack was still quiet as Eros continued, “Death, he...well, personality-wise he has changed, yes. When I first met him, he was mean, cruel and yet had compassion that was rarely seen. Back then he wore his heart on his sleeves around those who he considered friends. But now..."

Eros bowed his head. Jack could see a few tears leaking from his eyes, "There was a war, so many things changed, and it’s like I don't even know him anymore..."

* * *

 

**_"ARCHEON! YOU NEED TO HOLD STILL! EROS, HOLD HIM! HOLD HIM!"_ **

**_"IT'S YOUR FAULT DAMN, IT! YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS!"_ **

**_"I'm sorry-"_ **

**_"NO YOU'RE NOT SORRY! HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”_ **

**_A hand reached out toward him, only to be slapped away._ **

**_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_ **

 

Death gasped as he awoke from his slumber. He breathed heavily as he sat up straight in his chair. He began to calm down and slowly let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Death then remembered where he was and what he was doing.

The specter looked at the sleeping figure lying in the bed. He slowly grabbed Pitch's hand again and squeezed it, sighing.

Death suddenly got up and reached for his mask. As he placed a hand on it, but paused as he heard a familiar voice. He walked over to the door, and opened it to find the backs of the Frost boy and...

"Eros? What are you doing here?"

The spirit looked up quickly and jumped to his feet, "Ah, Death. I was just coming to speak with you. How are you feeling?"

Death sighed behind his mask. Of course, "I...did not have a good sleep. I apologize if I seem a little...cranky."

Before Eros could comment, the door across the room opened and North and Tooth entered the hallway. Tooth looked up and saw the three conversing.

"Lord Eros, you're here?" She inquired.

Eros closed his eyes to steady his emotions before opening them, "Yes. And no, I did not find the antidote, so don't ask."

Tooth frowned and North interjected, "Then why are you here? You should be doing your work like Mother Nature commanded!"

Death growled, "Don't tell Eros what to do! He knows what Mother said and he will get to it. Besides, don't be hypocrites! The Frost child and I are the only ones who have been doing our duty. What have you been doing?"

"We wanted to make sure everything was taken care of back at our homes." Tooth replied.

Eros interrupted, "That's no excuse. Mother Nature said that your jobs are obsolete and are not required. That means as soon as you got here, you should have begun guarding Pitch!"

Jack walked between the shouting pair, "Enough! We don't need to be arguing. We need to work together. You heard the old guy from last night. This is a major crisis and the last thing we need is to fight when we could be helping Pitch."

There was silence, and then...

"Out of the mouths of babes..."

Jack looked back at Death with wide eyes. Eros meanwhile rubbed his temples to stop the headache that was forming.

"Who will guard Black next?" He asked tiredly.

Tooth flutter forward, "I guess I will. It will be for a couple of hours, right?"

Jack nodded along with Death. North stroked his beard, "Then I will wait for Bunny and Sandy, then we switch.”

Death turned to Eros, "Was there something you wanted to discuss, Eros?"

Eros' eyes widened as he remembered, "Uh, yes," he turned to North, "Do you have a room where we can converse privately?"

North frowned, "Yes. This way."

The three men left, leaving just the fairy and the winter sprite in the area, "Jack, did you get a good night’s sleep?"

Jack looked at Tooth, who was again wringing her hands, "I...I slept okay."

"Good. I haven't been able to sleep a wink, what with everything going on..."

Jack nodded and hugged her to give Tooth comfort, "It will get better. Somehow it will. How are the Mini-Fairies?"

Tooth pulled away from Jack, "I left Baby-Tooth in charge of her sisters. They are fine but if anything happens, I told them to come here."

Jack gave her a small smile, "We'll get through this, Tooth. I promise."

The Guardian smiled and cupped Jack's cheek. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead before fluttering into Pitch's room.

As the door closed, Jack watched as North came from the other direction. Bored and wanting to know more about Eros' relationship with Death, he headed to the private room.

* * *

 

 

"What do you need to speak of?"

Eros looked at Death. "How are feeling?"

"I already told you-"

Eros cut him off, "No, be honest. How are you really feeling? About this situation, about...Pitch?"

Death folded his arms and huffed, "Why do you care?"

Eros copied his form, "Because I know the truth. I know why Father Time really sent you here. I know why you said those things at the summit. I know how you really feel about-"

"THE PAST IS THE PAST, EROS!" Death yelled as he got into the other spirit's face.

"A past you seem to be running from. Don't forget, I was there when everything happened. What you said, who you said it to, who you hurt...."

Death's shoulders fell, "I know, I know, but I cannot allow it to interfere with my life."

The spirit of Love grabbed Death by his shoulders, "It is though. No one can see it but me. You’ve changed since that day."

The other pulled away from Eros and folded his arms, turning his back to him, "What do you want me to do, my friend? It’s too late for me... for us. And I doubt he feels the same way about me."

Eros placed his hand on his friend's back, "Archeon... you won't know until you try."

Death turned his head at the forbidden name. The name he once held before he abandoned it, "That's not my name anymore. You know that."

Eros pulled away, "Right, that man is dead."

"Eros-"

"I have to go. I have a potion to finish. Just...remember what we talked about, please. I care for you, my friend. This is not about the rest of the world. This is about you and Pitch. I just want you both to be happy."

Death gave a mirthless chuckle, "Didn't you say not everyone gets a happily ever after? Besides, he is currently lying in the bed waiting for his true love's kiss."

With that, Death walked to the door and pulled it open, "And after what I said to him, I doubt I'm his anymore."

Death walked away from Eros, heading to the big door leading outside. The spirit watched his old friend leave the workshop before he sighed, "How much did you hear, Frost?"

A groan came from behind the couch before the winter of sprite slowly got up and walked over to Eros with a bright blush on his face, "Ummm....everything."

Jack suddenly found his chin grabbed roughly by the other, forcing him to look into the other's narrowed eyes, "I trust you will keep silent about this?"

The young Guardian nodded, and his face was released. He rubbed his chin as he continued to watch Eros prepare to leave, "Wait, what was that all about? How does Death know Pitch? What are you all hiding?"

Eros looked back at the sprite, "A lot, actually. Which is none of you or the Guardians' business."

"But whatever it is, could it help Pitch wake up right?" Jack asked.

The taller spirit stared at Jack, making him feel self-conscious, "Why do you want Pitch to wake up?"

"Because he can help us save the world. Mother Nature said that the world needs fear and-"

"And what, Frost? He fixes the world and everything goes right back to the way it was? Don't forget why he took the elixir in the first place, child." Eros growled.

Jack pulled away, "But what about-"

Eros folded his arms, "Look at it this way. Death acts like he doesn't want Pitch to awaken. Why?"

The young sprite frowned, "Because he wants people to die?"

Eros smirked and shook his head, "He could care less about that. No, it is a selfish and yet at the same selfless reason. A reason not mine to tell. Think about it. You seem smarter and more open minded than the rest of the Guardians. Think outside the box." With that, Eros disappeared, leaving the smell of sandalwood and cut roses in the air.

Jack quickly caught himself when he realize he was nibbling his lower lip. It was a bad habit he caught from Tooth and didn't realize it until he saw her doing it the same time he did it.

The younger Guardian walked over to Pitch's room and opened the door, spying Tooth sitting in the large chair with a book in her lap. She looked up as Jack entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

He shook his head at the other Guardian, "No, I'm more confused now. I just want everything to make sense."

* * *

 

 

He stood in front of his bookshelf, chin in hand as his servant continued her story.

Pitch Black had drank the Sleeping Beauty elixir, putting him into a deep sleep for the next half a billion years. The Guardians and Death were charged with protecting him while Eros tries to create an antidote.

_It was utterly hilarious._

"And so I think we should go and kill the Nightmare King when he is weak and unaware."

He quickly turned around with a smile still on his face, "Laryn, my dear, that's no way to treat a future ally and guest. I thought I taught you better..."

Laryn blushed deeply before speaking, "Of course, my Lord. But shouldn't we exact vengeance on him? Make him pay for the suffering he has caused for our people?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Laryn, Laryn...so bloodthirsty and eager. I love that about you," He turned to his desk and grabbed the bottle atop it. He poured some of the crimson liquid into two glass tumblers, "I'm going to be honest with you, my dear."

He passed her one of the glasses while he begin to drain the other, "Yes, Pitch had a hand in your defeat. But it was your mistress, our 'beloved' that in reality led us to our downfall. She was like you, so eager, ready to challenge the changing forces of our world. If she had waited, if she had taken the time to watch and discover weaknesses, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So if you want to blame someone, blame her."

Laryn blushed again, "Yes, my Lord. I'm just looking out for our people."

He sighed and continued speaking, "You have to understand. We shouldn't kill Pitch Black. We should invite him in, as a comrade, as one of us. Do you know what he does for the world?"

"He controls fear?"

"Yes, he does. A talent like that? It is beautiful. I was so impressed and yet disappointed when I found a creature like that existed, and yet all Manny was using him for was to scare children away from creatures of the night," The demon laughed bitterly, "It's a pathetic, a waste of potential. I had offered Pitch a place by our side once, but maybe the offer was too soon. He didn't know that Manny would replace him with these...'Guardians'. In a way, I feel sorry for him."

He finished his drink before turning back to Laryn, "Here’s what you are going to do. You take another with you. One that is fast. I want you to keep watch on the shop. Have them report back to me when and if something important happens. I don't want this opportunity to slip past our fingers."

Laryn placed the glass down and bowed to her master, "It shall be done, my Lord."

The other smiled and walked up to her, "Please, you have my respect now for bringing this event to me. Call me Malacoda..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get a new chapter up early next year. Before the next semester comes up. After the month of March, I'll barely be online because of my Graduation project. So until next time....


	7. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are shown and Jack realizes some things about the Guardians  
> (Also Man in the Moon is an asshole and the Guardians really are Dogs of the Moon))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT   
> HAS IT REALLY BEEN A YEAR
> 
> LIFE- YOU ARE A COLD BITCH!!
> 
> But really I apologize for a long wait on this story. I lost my muse and then I had some bad things happen... Really 2016 was the year of the devil. But now I'm focus and I really want to finish this story. I have the rest of the fic in my head, I just need to put it into words.
> 
> Bur without further ado-

**_Why won't you look at me?_ **

****

**_Why won't you speak to me?_ **

****

**_Haven't I done everything you asked?_ **

****

**_No matter what I do, I am never good enough for you._ **

****

**_I am discarded for something better and am no longer the apple of your eye._ **

****

**_Why are you convinced that I would accept that?_ **

* * *

 

Three weeks.

It had been three agonizing and slow weeks since the realization of how dire the whole situation was. The charges given to the Guardians. The unlikable partnership with Death.

Slowly, a pattern began to form at Santa's Workshop. Death took the night shift, claiming that he was more active at night. Plus, sometimes he had business to attend to during the day (being the Grim Reaper and all). Tooth and Jack decided to do mornings. Then Bunny and North would be together (although at the beginning Bunny said he could do by himself but Death didn't trust the hateful animal), and then Sandy. Sometimes Jack would be with the little mute Guardian when it was his turn, and thus was treated to a little bit of story time.

Despite the fact the Guardians now consider him family, Jack still felt like a stranger on the outside looking in. He didn't know much about their history; what they were before they were chosen by Manny. Although he was the same; no one (except Sandy) knew that he died in order to become a Frost Spirit.

Granted, if Jack had to do it all over again to save his little sister, he would.

But no one else ever said anything about their past. The winter sprite didn't know if it was because they died like he did and they didn't remember (or want to remember), or if they had different circumstances. He spoke to Sandy about himself a little when the sandman was giving him dreams and asked about the little girl ice-skating with him.

In turn, during the time the Guardian of Dreams was designated to guard Pitch, he told a few tales of his own life. Sandy didn't really remember being human (or if he ever was). He did know that he was the oldest of the group, existed before humans began building civilizations. He spoke about other spirits older than him, those whose names were lost both in the mortal and spiritual world. He even told some about Pitch.

Now there was a surprise. Jack at first didn't believe that the same guy who shot his friend was actually very approachable back then. Sandy explained that this was before the Guardians were formed and the Dark Ages began. Pitch was still a loner, but wasn't as…cruel as he was now. Spirits still didn't approach him because of what he was and can do, but even then, Pitch wasn't unbearable. There were a couple of times where even Sandy would chat and play strategy games with the Nightmare King. He wouldn't say friends but they were on good terms at the time.

In his shame, the sandman also told Jack how he began to distance himself as the Dark Ages progressed and more spirits began to appear and shun Pitch. It didn't help that Manny began picking out Guardians to protect children. Pitch was chosen last and it was a cruel to say that everyone but North didn't want him with the group. Their leader was willing to give Pitch a chance, but when the shade turned them down, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

In a way, it was like when they first tried to recruit Jack. Only whereas they kept giving Jack reasons to become a Guardian, they let Pitch leave and never tried to convince him onto their side.

Sandy admitted that later he realized why Pitch turn down the offer but kept it to himself. Especially after the events that led up to the fight at the end of the Dark Ages.  And even worse, he completely stopped visiting the shade, thereby declaring Pitch the enemy. Even if it hurt his heart because of it.

When asked about the other Guardians, Sandy replied that the others were not...accepting of Pitch and his dealings. Even North, who has been excited to invite the Boogeyman to their side, had asked him to change his stance and move aside. And of course, Pitch took offense to that.

In a way, they made the Nightmare King their enemy. Despite spreading fear and nightmare through the world, Pitch was for all tense and purpose neutral. He held no alliance except to Manny.

Jack accepted this new information with an open-mind. He now understood why Pitch was so vindictive.

The frost child never talked about it with the other Guardians. In a way, he knew Sandy was older than the others and interacted with the world more than the rest. He knew what humans (especially children) went through. So he understood that children needed a dose of fear to survive and grow. Too much fear can ruin a soul, but too little can kill the body.

Jack sighed as his thoughts wandered around while sitting at the table. It was currently getting dark, the Yetis had just finished cleaning after another tense dinner and soon the workshop would close down for the day. Despite not being a Guardian anymore, North still had the Yetis prepare for a Christmas that might not come. The big man himself was in his office either building to take his mind off the situation or trying to contact Manny once again.

Death had to visit the Philippines, as there was a riot and many souls would be harvested that day. Toothiana was back in the palace, organizing teeth even though Jack knew that there were not many teeth to get from children anymore. Bunny was gone, having disappeared to Manny knows where, and Sandy was with Pitch since it was his turn to watch the sleeping Boogeyman.

The frost sprite tensed at the sound of a door opening, and then relaxed when he realized it was just North. He had a plate of cookies in hand and a cup of hot chocolate. Blue eyes widened as he took in his fellow Guardian all by himself.

"North, I'm surprised to see you down here. I thought you would be working on toys?" he inquired

The Guardian of Wonder gave Jack a sad smile as he set the objects down on the nearby table. "I tried, but heart was not into it tonight," he said as he sat across from the younger Guardian. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I lost another child, a little girl. Sasha Ivanov. Russian. Wanted a doll that looked like her dead mother for Christmas."

North pulled the object from his pocket: a little rag doll with black hair, pink circles that represented the cheeks and blue buttons for the eyes. He sighed as he laid it on the table. "There was an accident. Her father, he was driving really fast on icy road and he lost control of car. She...she flew out of window and landed on the pavement."  


Jack didn't realize he was holding his breath until then and he released it. "How do you know-"  


North scoffed. "Death...Death told me. I believe he was mocking me. He said..." And here North fists tightened in rage. "He said, 'Congratulations, Guardian. You didn't want a world covered in fear, well you have one now." He slammed his hand on the table.

Jack jumped and almost rose out of his seat.

North reared back and calmed himself down. "I apologize, Jack. I-I…" North sighed. "Part of me is angry and wants nothing more than to run and shake Pitch awake. Yell at him to fix his mess. To stop being selfish..." North's fist tightened once again before releasing. He looked down at them. "But a very small part... wonders that...that..."  
  
"If you could have done something different..."  
  
North looked up at Jack who was biting his lip.  


"I- I already told Sandy this. When-after I left Bunny's home, after the broken Easter eggs situation, I went to Antarctica and Pitch was there. I told him that he didn't know what it was like being alone, abandoned for three hundred years." Jack said.   
  
Here North winced as the Guardian of Fun continued. "I lashed out at him and he attacked back, saying that he knew exactly what it was like to be cast out, to be in the shadows. To long for a family," Jack said finally. "I saw the look in his eye and he was... he was sad yet happy that he found another person that knew what it was like."

"Jack-"

"Let me finish. Please. L-like I said, Sandy knows about it, but for years I pushed it to the back of mind, thinking it was trick from Pitch. That he was trying to gain an ally... but now with all this happening? Sometimes I wonder if I didn't push him away, if I sat down and talked to him…maybe the situation would have changed. Maybe it wouldn't have gotten so far."

  
"Jack, I don't think-"

  
"I COULD HAVE TRIED, NORTH!"

Jack jumped from his seat, his chair knocked back and hot tears running down his face.  "I could have tried. He was lonely, desperate and if someone could have reached out to him, if he had one friend, if someone had just LISTENED, all this could have been avoided!"  


He released a deep, harsh breath and continued. "Sandy mentioned that you gave Pitch a chance. To be a Guardian. And when he turned it down, you all let him go and never brought the offer back up. Yet when I turned it down, you kept trying to convince me even to the point of getting me involved with your battles." He bit his lip and looked down. "The only reason I stayed was because I didn't want the kids to suffer. And in the end, we both got what we wanted..."

Jack turned his back to North and looked across towards the other Guardian's Globe. "You got to put down an old enemy, got your belief back and children to believe in you again." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I got a family and kids that believe in me. I finally belonged somewhere, and I didn't think about the past or what would happen if things had played out differently. In a way, I'm glad you all never gave up on me and continued to ask. But…"

Jack snapped his head back to North, still crying yet fury could be read on his face. "I want to know one thing: why didn't you do the same with Pitch? Why didn't you go after him and try to talk him into joining you, but did it with me?! WHAT MAKES ME SO SPECIAL?!"  


North couldn't say anything. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide.

"Yes, North. Tell Jack Frost why he was harassed and Pitch was let go after one meeting?"

Both Guardians quickly turned to the door where the voice came from.

Death was there, arms folded and head cocked.

North held his breath, feeling Death's icy stare through the mask. Jack stepped forward, confusion on his face. "How much did you hear?"  
  
Death scoffed. "Enough." He unfolded his arms and continued speaking. "Enough to know that at least someone is smart enough in this little club to realize the meaning of Pitch's despair."

He walked past the frost child and stood in front of North, face to face.

"Well, North? Go on, explain why Jack Frost you fought for him to join you, and not the countless other spirits? I know Cupid would have been perfect, hell, Samhain would fit right in because he loves making children happy!"

North narrowed his blue eyes. "Now is not the time-"

"IT IS THE EXACT TIME FOR THIS, NICHOLAS ST. NORTH!!!"

Death paused and to0k a deep breath under his mask. "For centuries, it’s been you five. Only you five and yet there are other beings in this world that are part of children's lives. Yet the Man in the Moon asked for you Guardians. So is this a game for him?"  


At the question, Death pushed at North's chest. " Does the Man in the Moon like causing chaos and confusion on Earth?" He repeated the action. "Is that why when Pitch came and turned down the offer, you were all secretly relieved and celebrating?"

**Push**

"Can't have the boogeyman near children after all. What does he have to offer?"

**Push**

"And yet here's Jack Frost, who's famous blizzard killed more people than I could fathom-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Death pulled back as North yelled and pushed him out of the way. North began to talk. "The reason Pitch was asked at the Pole in the first place was because of me." He looked down at his feet. "At the time, it was only us four and I felt that we could do more things. I invited Pitch to the Pole and then Manny found out."

At this North slumped into a chair, head in his hands. "Manny was disappointed in me for inviting him, to offer something that could not be his. He told me that I could ask, but Pitch had to change. He had to conform or be left in dust. And if Pitch said no, I was not to ask anymore."

Jack's eyes widen at the confession. "But Pitch did...."

North nodded. “Yes, and I thought for a while it was best. I believed he would have been unhappy here. Tooth and Bunny, they did not make secret of their dislike of him. Sandy... well, he was indifferent with Pitch. Even I was wary, but I was also enthusiastic." North shook his head. "And during the Dark Ages, Manny asked us to stop Pitch because of all of the fear and chaos that he was causing. When we saw how it was affecting the children, we made sure to stop him. We gave him a chance to cease but... Pitch would not…"

"That's because he COULDN’T, you idiot..."

North looked at Death, whose fists were tightening. He continued speaking.

"Did any of you fools pay attention at what the adults were up to? Or were you so stuck up, not paying attention to anyone that you didn't realize that Demons were on the surface-"

"We thought his presence was bringing those Dark Spirits to the mortals! Demons were everywhere, people were dying and he was enjoying-"  
  
"HE WAS WORKING TO STOP THEM!" Death yelled.

Jack stepped back from the fury he felt in Death’s bellow. North's eyes widen.

"But Manny-"

"DAMN THE MAN IN THE MOON!"

Jack froze, mouth wide open.

"Demons were slowly arising from their world, making deals with human and creating wizards and witches...evil ones that wanted to bring chaotic spirits into this realm. If they had succeeded, you would be dealing with worst things than your supposed rivalry with Pitch."

Jack stepped forward. "But...but why would Pitch try to stop demons?"

Death snorted. "He protects humans. Not JUST children. Mortals are greedy and foolish of all ages, and Demons can pick up on desires alone. Offer someone what they want and they will sell their first born or their own soul for that power, for love, even something simple as good health."

Death looked away and continued. "Religion can only do so much. In a world where the rich ruled and the poor were dying, many turned to something that could give them hope, to give them light in their darkest hour. But the churches were also corrupted, stealing from the poor almost all they had just to satisfy their greed."  
  
He looked up back at North. "So when the demons came and offered them something better, for their hopes, dreams and wonder, they took it. Never mind the fact that when they died, their souls will belong to them to be tormented and enslaved. Or the fact they sold their first-born children to a devil – those children will never be free after their 16th birthdays."

Jack placed his hand on his mouth in shock. He knew that while there were plenty of good spirits in the world, there were rotten ones as well. He has had one or two confrontation with a few, but he was able to take care of himself. However, these demons that he was hearing about, they sounded worse than what the Guardians made Pitch out to be. The Boogeyman wanted to give kids nightmares and spread fear, but these vile creatures sounded like they wanted to corrupt and kill innocent people.

"Pitch would never work with these things. Not when he spent most of his existence putting them back where they belong. In fact, during the Dark Ages he almost succeeded with getting rid of most of them." Death then stepped up to North, his gloved finger poking the Guardian in the chest. "But no! The Big Four just had to poke their damn nose into something they had no business in! You are infants compared to the rest of us! We knew what was going on and allowed Pitch to continue, even if that meant humans had to suffer a to be saved!"

North bit his lip, feeling like a child being reprimanded by an older adult. "But-but we were just-"  
  
Death shook his head, his breathing turning harsh behind his mask. "And the worst thing about it? Did any one of you fools **ASK** Pitch why he was doing such things? No, you all just brutally beat him and never looked back! You went on congratulating yourselves like good little children, never realizing what your actions have caused!"

Death slapped North's face. "It's your fault children are dying!"

**Slap!**

"It's your fault that Pitch is in this predicament!"  


**Slap!**

He then pointed at Jack. "And you Guardians who are at fault for Frost's-"

He then stopped, frozen, the sentence still on his lips.

Jack shrank back when Death turned his attention to him.

North's face was pale as he watched the ancient spirit become silent.

Death pulled his hand back and stood there for a second, staring at Jack. He then huffed and walked down the hallway towards Pitch's room.

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, he's a lying dirt bag!"

"Bunny-"

"No Tooth! Demons! Fucking witches sacrificing their souls for power?! He's just making us look like the damn bad guys again and I for one will not stand for this!"

It was midnight, and Death had retired to the sleeping chambers of Pitch's. After the revealing conversation with him, North called for Tooth and Bunny, then asked for Sandy to stay. They were currently at the meeting table, the window open; and once again there was no moon.

"But what if he is telling truth? I mean, aren't there things out there that are worse than Pitch?" Jack asked.

Tooth rubbed her shoulders. "There were, but since Manny created us, they haven't been seen or heard from again. Demons were nonexistent when we arrived," she replied. "Then again, with the witch hunts and superstitions of humans, the time period was chaotic."

"So was Pitch the cause of the mass fear or was it actually demons?" Jack asked.

"IT WAS PITCH, ALRIGHT?!" interrupted Bunny before North could speak. "It was that bloody dirt bag! The demons, if there were any, probably came after when they sensed all the fear going around!"

North frowned and turned to Sandy. "What do you believe, Sandy?"

The Sandman looked in his eggnog before looking up. He quickly signed that what Toothiana said was true, most renowned malevolent spirits were gone by the time Manny started creating the Guardians. Supposedly there was a war a long time ago before he existed between demons and spirits over humanity. However, those that had taken part of such battles have ceased to exist or gone into hiding, so there was no help from there.

Jack sighed and placed his head on folded arms. "Even if we did know, it wouldn't help with our situation. Death said that Cupid isn't closer to finding the antidote and we have no clue who Pitch is in love with..."

North sighed. "Are we so sure Pitch wasn't with someone?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders, not knowing anything really personal about the Nightmare King.

Tooth looked downcast. "Maybe we should secretly ask the others? Maybe someone out there has an idea-"  


Bunny snorted. "And then? We find them and hope that they return the bloody bastard's feelings?"

Jack frowned. "It’s better than sitting around doing nothing and feeling ashamed of ourselves!'

  
Bunny hopped on his feet. "I'M NOT ASHAMED!" He got to the Guardian of Fun's face and snarled at him. "We did what we thought was best. He was trying to cover the world in fear and we put a stop to that! What, are you saying you’d rather have let him won?!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I'm saying there could have been an alternative! Anything is better than this," he shouted, pointing his staff at North diminishing Belief Globe. "I mean, come on! You guys felt what it was like not to be believed in! I knew what it was like for three hundred years, but according to everyone else, Pitch was like that for longer!" He stamped his staff into the ground, frost slowing spreading the area. "Why couldn't he have what we had? What we take for granted?"

North had looked away and Tooth was rubbing her right arm. Bunny's ears were laid back as each person remembered the incident fully. Ever since they became Manny's Guardians, they were never without believers. Sure, they had lost a few per year, but quickly gained more as children were born into the world and heard stories about them. That Easter incident was the first time they had felt powerless. After defeating Pitch and inducting Jack into their lot, they had realized what the frost sprite had gone through and were quick to try to make up for those centuries.

Thinking back now when Pitch had said he wanted what they had, and they dismissed him, it placed guilt in their heart. So sure in their belief that Pitch being involved with children would be disastrous. They now realized that without the Nightmare King, there would be no children, or adults; they were even losing spirits.

North sighed and stood up. "Let's...let's head to bed now and talk about this in morning..."

Jack watched as the other three silently nodded and dispersed from the area. The winter sprite himself sighed and went to the room North had gievn him when he became a Guardian.

Slamming the door, he dropped his staff and ran to his bed. He fell upon the comforter and buried his face into his pillow.

Jack knew that the Guardians were a stubborn lot, but this was taking the cake. It was like they weren't taking blame for this when it was clearly their fault. Granted, Sandy wished he had done something, and North admitted that he did feel ashamed. But no one wanted to be the one to stand up and say what they did was wrong. And it’s not even for the children's sake anymore, but for Pitch…as a person.

Jack had found out from stories from the Sandman that there were more emotions underneath the Nightmare King besides hatred and snark. He was intelligent, he was once happy and content. He could be lonely but seem to not mind when he had company. Pitch was a spirit that was like Jack, but older and more bitter.

That was another thing that bothered him. He always wondered how desperate he would have been if Manny had not decided to call on the Guardians to grab him. At the time, Jack was a little bit bitter, if not angry that he could not be seen. The only thing that kept him going was making the children happy with his snow. In the end, even if they couldn't see Jack Frost, it still warmed his heart that he could bring smile to their faces.

_'But how long would that have lasted? How long would it have been before I got really desperate and tried something in order for just one person to see me?'_

It was always in the back of his mind after the Easter incident that he could have easily been like Pitch (perhaps not to that extreme) and tried something foolish to be believed in. And then where would he be?

Jack sighed and looked up, seeing his reflection on the mirror attached to the dresser. Even though he had one set of clothes, North still was thoughtful enough to supply him with some outfits (although there was too much red and green fabric for his taste). Hence the reason one was located in his room.

He got up and went to the mirror, his face glowing in the candlelight. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, representing his nights of little to no sleep. He could have asked Sandy for some dreamsand, but decided against it. Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at his clothes, only to doubletake when he saw something at the edge of the dresser.

He picked up the envelope and turned it around twice before realizing what it was.

It was Pitch's letter.

In all the commotion, he had forgotten about the envelope he had found. He had taken it out of his pocket and left it there intending to read it, only to be forgotten when it was his turn to watch over Pitch.

He set it back on the wooden surface, staring at it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read it. It could be Pitch damning everyone to this fate, or a man's final goodbye. Either way, it wouldn't have felt good on his conscience.

Still....

_'You owe Pitch enough to at least hear his words.'_

Settling in bed with the letter in his hand, he took a deep breath.

_'What am I so worried for? I'm just reading a letter, words on paper...'_

Jack slowly opened the envelope and reached inside. Two sheets of paper had words on the front and the back, written with elegant curves and decent penmanship. Scanning over it, Jack found where to start and settled in his bed.

**_'To whom it may concern,_ **

**_If you are finding this letter, then I have finally achieved the sleep that I have desired for so long._ **

**_You may have heard of me - or not, depending on the stories you have been told. Maybe the name of Pitch Black the Nightmare King has passed into scrutiny. No one to remember the deeds or person of that name._ **

**_I had fought against such destiny that I had seen happen to countless spirits of this planet. I had existed since the dawn of time, spreading fear and nightmares to the world of man. I had inspired, yet cautioned humans since the creation of fire and the birth of storytelling._ **

**_I had a place in this world._ **

**_Now..._ **

**_Now I don't belong here anymore._ **

**_I wish that…_ **

**_Well, to be honest, I don't know what I desire anymore._ **

**_All I know is that I want rest._ **

**_I'm tired._ **

**_I don't want to exist anymore._ **

**_But I'm too much of a coward to end my own life, and I dare not ask Death to do it._ **

**_So this is the best I can do - to sleep, to never dream again._ **

**_In a way, everyone gets what they want - no more boogeyman, no more nightmares, no disrupting the balance._ **

**_Just the peace everyone wants._ **

**_They say that in order for people to be happy, someone must be miserable..._ **

**_I guess that person is me._ **

**_I remember the time when the Man on the Moon would watch me work. He gave me my name and a purpose - it wasn't glamorous and sometimes it didn't make people happy, but it kept them safe. He never spoke to me, but I was fine with that. He was a silent companion. I didn't mind._ **

**_I made companions here and there - most did not stay, as befriending a spirit such as myself was not... a positive thing._ **

**_I... I think only a few people were willing to be around me, and I appreciate those people - even if it was short._ **

**_Only three spirits gave me their time despite how small it was, and I would later become lonely. I won't name them because they do not deserve to be mocked for engaging in my presence._ **

**_Just know that I appreciated their company - even it was just business_** **_or a small game of chess._**

**_One of these spirits... I felt something more than friendship. I felt... I always dreamed of what it was like to have what humans take for granted - this sensation of love. If it is worth the heartache that I feel seeing that person leave me._ **

**_I understand now that maybe a being of my nature doesn't deserve such affection. And I am... surprisingly alright with this._ **

**_All I want now is an endless sleep - with peaceful dreams that I have always sought for in my existence._ **

**_To the person that has found my letter, I thank you for taking the time to read my words. You might discard it or laugh at the poor, loveless boogieman. But in a way, I'm grateful someone was willing to read my story..._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Pitch Black_ **

**_The Nightmare King_ **

Drops of salty water had splash on the delicate paper during his reading. Jack reached up and touched the tear-stains on his cheeks. He had been crying.

* * *

Death stepped out of Pitch's room, nodding to Tooth, who was waiting with a few fairies behind her. He noticed her companion missing. "Where's your youngest member," he asked.

Toothiana shrugged. She had visited his bedroom only to find it empty. She and her tooth fairies had checked different areas of the workshop where they knew Jack could usually be found. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful with their search.

"I have a few of my fairies looking for him, right now..." she said quietly.

Death growled and stomped around her. "I have neither the time nor patience for you Guardians." He turned his masked face to her. "If he shows up or doesn’t, I care not," he said. "As long as one of you are watching Pitch." He marched out of the room, leaving a frustrated Tooth who huffed and flew into the room slamming the door behind her.

After marching out of the workshop (ignoring the rabbit's yelling and North's questions), Death finally found himself outside. Taking a deep breath, he waved his hand against the wind. A shudder erupted under the snow, and ivory bones began to rise from beneath. They shivered and began to connect to each other, creating a the skeletal form of a stallion with an extra trait. Wings constructed with the same material as the body. It neighed and stamped its hoof onto the ground as Death approached his creature. Petting it and giving soft words to the stallion, he was oblivious to the intruder who was watching the scene.

"Wow, that was awesome!'

Death froze for a second before turning around sharply and casting his blade against Jack Frost's throat.

The Guardian of Fun gulped as he stood still. The weapon didn't cut him, but the edge was lying against his skin. Despite the freezing temperature of the North Pole, Jack felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Frost," Death started in a deadpan voice, "Shouldn't you be with the Tooth Fairy watching Pitch?"

Jack slowly pulled away from Death's weapon, his hands going up in surrender. "I-I was just wondering...um…"

Death snorted. "Either speak without stuttering or I will send you away."

Jack straighten up and spoke really quickly. "CanIgowithyoutoday?"

Death sputtered. "Excuse me?"

The Guardian took a deep breath. "Can I go with you toda-"

"No," answered Death as he turned back to his stallion.

"Oh come on, I've been cooped up here for so long. I need fresh air, to get out more."

Death snorted while the stallion copied its master. "Have you forgotten that you and your friends were commanded to stay with Pitch Black? More or less you are on house arrest until Mother Nature sees fit to release you."

Jack shrugged. "Uh, yeah I was there," he said kicking the snow pile at his feet. "So can I come?"

Death continued to stare at the Guardian. "If I say no, you're going to keep asking me, aren't you?"

The Frost boy gave him an innocent smile. "Maybe?"

The tall specter growled. "Fine," he answered harshly. "But for once in your life, keep your mouth shut today."

Jack pretended to lock his mouth with an invisible key as he smiled cheekily.

The stallion snorted and bumped its skull against Death's shoulder. He sighed as if understanding the creature's dilemma. "I know, but if I don't, he'll keep popping up and being the annoying little sprite I have the unfortunate luck of meeting..."

"...I can hear you, you know..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright
> 
> We're getting somewhere... Don't worry: More Angst is coming. XD  
> This chapter was suppose to be more than 15 pages but I had to break it up. Luckily the next part only needs a few more paragraphs so maybe by the end of this month or next month.
> 
> -Jame

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism but no bashing and no flaming. If you do not like something, please give me a reason why.  
> This fic will also be placed on FF.net.
> 
> Notes:  
> *The day that Pitch Black took the potion was International Sleep Day (March 13).  
> *Pitch Black’s Outfit: http://jamieaizen.deviantart.com/art/Pitch-Black-340666310


End file.
